Percy Jackson and the War of Darkness
by Justin2112
Summary: Percy has just got back from the giant war and is together with Reyna. Percy and Jason are the worst of enemy's, and a new enemy will rock the very core of the Gods, Can Percy and Jason coop there differences are will they be destroyed, Rated teen for some scenes.
1. The beginning

**Percy Pov**

I had just got back from the giant war I was tired and wounded, during my fight with polybotes both of my arms were smashed to pieces. Thanks to a blessing from my father and Apollo my arms were fixed and they weren't disfigured. Instead my skin on my arms and my bones in my arm were made of ice, not just any ice, but ice from the river Styx, a comet from outer space, and the coldest part of the ocean. The ice is so cold that fire can't even melt it.

There cool to have though because I can do all these cool thinks with them. Like my skin is super hard now it's like my Achilles curse but on my arms and with no weak spot, I also can control the ice and make weapon like ice daggers that come out right beneath my palm kind of like an assassin, and I can cool the air around me so I can make ice stars, ice balls, snow balls, and even make like an ice clone. The ice clone doesn't move or anything but if I make it at the right time it's a good distraction and gives me an opening to strike the enemy.

But I have to say the coolest part about my arms is that the ice and my body has made some fluids in body colder so it changed my irises color, so now I can change my eye color from sea green to like glacier blue. Anyway I was on my way to see my girlfriend Reyna yeah I know everybody asking well what about Annabeth, well let me tell you then.

_**Flash Back**_

_ I was so excited finally I was gonna be with my Greek family_ _again and see the love of my life Annabeth. As soon as the ship landed at the Roman camp I ran on the ship to see her, I had to admit I was kinda nervous I mean what if she moved on I would be miserable. No she wouldn't do that she loved me like I loved her, and she would be happy to see me. I ran up on the ship and all my friends that were on the boat tried to tackle/hug me to death but I jump in the air using a hurricane technique I learn and ran to the ship sleeping quarters. _

_ I was about to pull open the door when I heard a pain filled scream. I knew who that scream belonged to and kicked opened the door smashing it into pieces, Annabeth I yelled are you okay. But by the look of it she was more than okay, my rage boiled hotter than the sun because Annabeth….Annabeth was against the wall naked with her legs and arms raped around a blond kid and he was having sex with her. There was a pool of blood on the floor apparently she just lost her virginity to this guy instead of me. _

_ "Annabeth, how could you" I said as my voice began to crack. Annabeth and the boy hurry and struggle putting their cloths on, the blond kid ran past me as fast as he could. While I just stood there frozen staring at Annabeth she just walked past me with a tear in her eye apparently she had knew what she had done and knew she could never fix it. I had so much rage I just put all my anger into a single punch and punch the wall rocking the whole ship and knocking a hole through the hull and making the ship lean. _

_ I walked out of the hole with every one staring at me in awe, the blond kid hop off the ship and scream at me. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" I looked at him and "I don't know who you are, but you're gonna pay." Everyone yelled no from both Roman and Greek sides, probably because they knew who I was and what I could do. But it was too late the blond kid had already started charging at me. _

_ I took out riptide and block his attack. The kid had some power but I had more, I shoved him back and he stumble but then did a back flip and landed on his feet. He smirked at me that's all you got, and charged, this time I raised my sword to block expecting him to do the same and over power me. But what I didn't expect was for my arm to go numb as soon as are swords clashed, I looked in to his eyes and saw that he had electric blue eyes and saw his sword was charged with electricity. _

_ "A son of Zeus, huh funny" I said with a smirk on my face. "What's so funny about that" he ask anger by my comment. I smiled and spun around him with my elbow and hit him in his sword arm making him loose his balance, he stumble forward and stood there staring daggers at me. I stare at him back with my new wolf gaze, you know the one that says "no matter how bad you think you are I'm badder". He flinch a little but recover faster than I expected, well I guess it was my turn to attack and I charged at him and start swinging my sword rapidly. _

_ He was an okay blocker but every now and then he would get a cut from me. Nothing major just some little ones, I swung at his head and he did a little matrix duck backwards but I snip his hair just a little though. I smirked. He definitely wasn't half bad, I brought my sword up and brought it down with all my might. He was also smarter than he look because he moved out the way instead of blocking, I stuck my sword in the ground in put up my guard showing I wanted hand to hand combat. He stuck his sword in the ground and charged. _

_ He swung and every one said "NOOOO!" as I duck and came up with an upper cut, he put his block I heard a cracking sound and he flew 20 feet in the air and 30 feet back. JASON Annabeth yelled as she ran to him okay that pissed me off alot so I was about to walk away and throw my fit somewhere else figuring "Jason" as Annabeth called him had enough. Thats when I felt a buring sensation in my back, my whole body went numb as I was hurled through the air into a building smashing it into peices. The pain was unbearable and then I reliazed I had just been hit with a lighting bolt. _

_ I look over to see Jason standing up holding his now broken arm. Okay thats it I mummbled as I got up, I shot towards Jason at inhuman speeds and tackle him into a wall. As we crashed into it I lift a huge dent, Jason cough up blood and then kicked me in the face. I don't care if I am Percy Jackson hero of Olypmus, that kick hurt like Hades and I was sent flying about 10ft back._

_ My vision was a little dazed, Son of a bicth that hurt i mummbled. But apparently the son of Zues was not yet done as he shot his hand up lifting me with the wind, I tried to fight back with my storm powers but my wind was no macth for his and he slamed me in too the ground. But not before i let loose a earthquake, shaking him so badly that we both were knocked to the ground. _

_ I got up and guess what my fucking arm was broken, great just what i need. Jason got up next he was beat up worse then i was thought. I had had enough and charged him and cocked back with my fist and before he could react he had recieved a devstaing punch to the face literaly sending him through three walls of the building behind him. To make sure he stayed down this time I concentrated on a giant wave and one appered. I was about to slam it on him but Jason lifted himself up on a peice of the wall and i guess he had the idea if im going down your going with me and summoned bolt of lighting in his hand a little smaller than Zueses master bolt and threw it at me using the wind to increase its power. I hurled the wave to counter the lighting, the to tremendous power battle each other with so much force they started to make shock wave blowing every one back. Me and Jason were the only one who stood are ground staring each other down. It was a test of pure will and power now, who would give up first, I knew that if that bolt hit me i was in for some serious injury._

_ The last thing I saw was some of his bolt slip through my wave and smack me and some my wave had slip through and slammed him. The power strugle was over, now it depend on who would collased first. Me and Jason stared at each other for what seemed like hours and then Jason fell to the ground. I looked at the son of Zues hit the ground. I looked at the crowd and everyone had a complete and utter fear in there eyes. Reyna started to run towards Jason who I just figure out that he the Jason she would talk about and the former Preator before me, and Annabeth and This indian girl that had collidiscope eyes also run towards Jason. _

_ Annabeth and the other girl ran right past me, but I was surprised when Reyna ran to me and hugged me instead then she kissed back before I passed out in her arms._

_**(End of flash back)**_

I remember waking up in the infirmary that day with Jason on the other side of the room. I looked down to examine myself, I saw that my torso had been wrapped up and apparently I also broke my left leg, right arm, and my index figure had been broken. I also had gauze rapped around my right and left bicep, forehead, left wrist, right hand, and ankle had been wiped up.

I looked at Jason and he was wrap up worse than i was, he had a broken nose, one eye black, one swollen, his nose was leaning to the right, and he had bruises on both his jaw and chin. He also his forearm was broken, and his other arm was sprung out of place, his leg was broken and on his other foot his ankle was swollen. He had little cuts all over his arms.

I remember that day because that bicth Annabeth cheated on me with Jason that day. It was also the day me and Reyna fell in love. Me and Jason swore we wouldn't fight anymore until at least after the giant war. Thanks to Apollo are wounds were healed up and we fought in the giant war.

** My first fanfic trying to increased my talents as a writer. I promise i will update every 2-3 days. If i get 10 reviews then i will update the next day. Also Im not one of those guys who will beg for reviews, if you have ideas tell me. Also i need five assassins to be part of Percy team; they have to be kids from camp anyone except Annabeth or Jason.**

**Name:**

**Parents:**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**What gods did to batray them:**

**Assassin name:**

**P.S. Percy Assassin name is Ice so nobody can use that got it.**


	2. The beginning part 2

**Percy Pov**

I was walking into the forest so I could perfect a little trick I learned, it was something called mist travel. By using my powers I would lower the temperature around me and then disappear into an icy wind and reappear somewhere else. No one knew about it yet, but anyway I had transported to the Bellona cabin to see my beautiful girlfriend Reyna.

I walked around the cabin and heard that the shower was on; I took off my cloths and slipped into the shower behind Reyna while she was washing her face. I rapped my arms around her and made her jump, I laughed a little and said its okay my queen it is me your love. She calmed down and turned around and kissed me.

Her size D breast rubbing against my 8 pack. She felt me get excited and it beam up on her leg, she stop kissing me and smirk at me and pushed me out the shower. I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, Nope I told you, not yet she said as she giggled. Wow I can make the mighty Reyna giggle I replied as I laughed, she walked up to me like she was gonna kiss me but instead she gave me a squeeze making me jump.

There now we are even that's for sneaking up behind me in the shower. She walked past me into her room and put on her cloths, fine I said as I put my cloths back on. I have a surprise for you I said. And what would that be Perseus she asked with a smile. Man her smile was beautiful, that's why I promised never to make her sad or unhappy. She started to blush Percy why are you staring at me she said. Sorry just admiring your beauty I replied with my famous grin. So…. What was the surprise?

She asked curiously, well first I said as I grabbed her hand and mist traveled us to on top of the Eiffel tower. Percy how did you do that? She asked looking around in amazement. It mist travel and I explained it to her. I grabbed her by her hand and made her face me, Reyna I said I have something to tell you I said. What is it Percy? She asked me giving me her full attention, I smiled and said Reyna my queen I love you with every fiber in my body and I just wanted you to know that.

She stood there and then tears of joy started flooding down her eyes and she pretty much tackled me off the Eiffel tower, Oh Perseus Jackson my king I love you with all my heart as well. That's not it either I said and pointed towards the ocean, I used my power and made a giant ice sculpture of me and Reyna kissing. She screamed and kissed me, but there was something more to that kiss **love**. I kissed her back with longing and I put all my feelings into that kiss, I'm sure she did the same because we stood there for what felt like hours kissing when we broke apart for air and just stared into each other's eyes.

I grabbed her hand and mist travel us to her cabin, thank you so much Percy you don't even understand my feelings for you she said. She pecked me on the lips and put my hands to her ass, well goodnight beautiful I have to be getting back to my camp now I said. I kissed her one last time before I mist travel again letting her kiss an icy wind, ha I knew she was gonna get me back for that later. I had mist travel to my cabin and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, because mist travel took more out of me then I let on because I hadn't perfected it to that point yet where I could do it effortlessly. I fell asleep having dreams of my queen Reyna.

**Reyna Pov**

Percy, Percy, Percy was all I could think about was my king. He was so sweet and he finally told me he loved me tonight. He was strong, smart, handsome, brave, generous, and handsome oh wait I already said that oh well what can I say he was. He keeps me so happy I don't know what I would do without him. He truly was my king, with that I fell asleep dreaming about my sweet Percy.

**Im gonna makeReyna an assassin to so sorry if I stole anyone's ideas. Well what did you think not bad right?Member I still need my Assassins so hurry and send me some ideas. You know what else this is like the only fanfic out there with Percy and Jason as enemy's , is that just me or what.**


	3. Hello Assassins !

**Jason Pov**

"I was walking to meet Annabeth at Zeus fist, as I was walking I saw that idiot Percy walking into the forest". I shot him daggers even if he didn't see them, didn't really care though. He probably wasn't doing anything worth my time, I looked down at my watch and saw the scar on my wrist I got from Percy and I started to get angry. I decided to keep walking because Annabeth was the only thing that could calm me down.

While I was walking I felt a really cold breeze go by, it sent chills down my spine. I finally got there and saw Annabeth sitting on the rock waiting for me, I climb up a tree and made a vine grow. "Your probably wondering how I did that, well I got a blessing from Demeter from when I saved a group of her children from bunch hellhounds". So she gave me the power to make plants grow from about anywhere and control them. So the plan was to swing from the tree and grab Annabeth and fly us over to the tallest tree, so I prop myself just right and jump and as I grab Annabeth she cried out my name for help.

"Yes I said with a smile on my face", I let go of the vine and flew in the air and landed on the top of the tree with Annabeth in my lap. She looked at me with murderous eyes then bust out laughing, "Good one sparky she said between laughter". "Hahahhahahha I laughed with her", then she leaned over and kissed me surprising me and I kissed her back.

We stood there kissing for at least five minute, man could she hold her breath I thought to myself as I started to fill on her ass. We broke apart trying to catch our breath, When we finally caught are breath we just started to cuddle. "Jason she said while turning to look at me", "Yes my love I replied". "I love you and I know I told you this a million times but I just feel like if I don't Ill lose you", "Annabeth I love you too with all my heart and soul and I will never leave you for anybody" I replied while looking into her beautiful grey eyes. Before she could replied Artemis appear right beside us on a branch, "Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase you two are needed on Olympus right now" she said as she teleported us both there.

There was a flash of light and next thing we knew we were in the throne room of the Gods, The weird thing is that only 7 of the 14 Olympians were there. There was Zeus, Demeter, Artemis, Ares, Hera, Hermes, and Athena, Me and Annabeth bowed to my father and I asked "father why we are here". "You are here because we plan to kill Percy Jackson" he said, "Father I would be more than happy to end the pathetic idea of a demigod for you but why do you need me" I ask as I smiled at the idea.

"Jason we need you to do it because as you know the ancient laws prevent the gods from doing it are self and as much as I hate to admit it there isn't a monster out there that would even stand a chance against the sea spawn, and is that we want you and a team of your choice to kill the sea spawn" he said with anger in his voice. "Father when do we move out to commit the deed" I asked as saw Annabeth smile a little, "Well it won't be easy because Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus fought against the idea and are going to train and give him and five others people there powers and blessing making them a team of assassins and they are going in to war with us and are going to kill you and your team" he said with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Well how are we going to go up against them, Percy by himself is strong but him and five other people that have been trained and blessed by 7 of the Olympians" Annabeth asked with a scared look on her face. "Well we though of that and we will do the same to you and your team, it will take time of a course if you agree" he said. "Also you will be made immortal but not Gods because we do not have the powers of all the Gods" he stated. "Father I agreed and I will work hard and kill Percy Jackson with my own two hands" I said with a stern face. "As I expected my son so who will be apart of you team we need four people for your team including Annabeth" he said with pride in his eyes.

"I will have...Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus my sister, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, Leo Valdes Son of Hephaestus, Clarissa Larue Daughter of Ares, and Will Sotice Son of Apollo" he said.

**Percy Pov**

I awoke to my angry father shaking me awake, "Percy my boy wake up there is an emergency" he said with nervousness in his eyes. "What is it father" I asked with desperation in my voice, Son that bastard Zeus plans to kill you and he sending the devilish son of his and a team of his to kill you".

"WHAT why would he want to do that" I shouted with anger in my voice, for all the stuff I done for that selfish bastard he wants to kill me now. "Well fine if they want to send their pathetic excuse for kids to kill me bring it on" I said while getting up and putting my cloths on, "Its not gonna be that easy son" he said with irritation in his voice. "Oh yeah enlighten me dad, cause as far as I'm concerned I beaten Jason and probably everyone on his team then once on my own" I yelled at him, "PERSEUS JACKSON I refuse to tolerate your disrespect and you would be wise to wacth your tone" he yelled at me with anger in his eyes.

"My apologize father I know it won't be easy and I can't do it alone what am I supposed to do father" I said with frustration in my voice. His gaze soften then he replied "My son the gods shall train you that sided with me to help make you the ultimate assassin, then you shall go assemble your team for us to train" he said with a calm voice. "Okay father what do I have to do I ask?" "Well first you must train, young one" he replied. "So you will pick your own team mates for your team, so who will you choose?" my father asked me. "For my team for now will have Nico Di Angelo Son of hades, Reyna Daughter of Bellona, and Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite, and the rest of my team will be surprise" I said with a huge grin.

**So what do you guys think, great huh oh and I'm gonna still chose 8 assassins for Percy but I'm also gonna add on six assassins for Jason. **

**Percy list**

**Name **

**Parent **

**Weapon **

**Special Powers**

**What gods did to betray them?**

**Jason list **

**Name **

**Parent**

**Weapons**

**Special Powers**

**Why they joined Jason's team?**


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry Every Body Arthurs note, I have an idea I'm holding a contest the best assassin for Percy side will become his second in command and the best assassin for Jason side will become his second in command. The people that have already submitted there's can resubmit them to me with cooler powers and a different reason the gods betray them that aren't on Percy's side and the reason they joined Jason side. Because I forgot to add that when I ask for assassins I'm going to put the applications on the bottom. Also when I have as many assassins' choices as I can I'm going to say a week or two because I still need 4 assassin's for Percy and 6 assassin's for Jason I'm going to open a poll for them and ill l chose who I think should be second in command on both side and then I let my fans choose. I will try to update by tomorrow if possible. Also if I make any changes to your character I will PM you like if I change the god to its roman aspect something big like that. **

**Percy list**

**Name **

**Parent **

**Weapon **

**Special Powers**

**What gods did to betray them?**

**Jason list **

**Name **

**Parent**

**Weapons**

**Special Powers**

**Why they joined Jason's team?**


	5. The Powers Unleashed

**All right my faithful subscribers you waited long enough and it is time to keep my promise so here is the next chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

The six gods that were on my side decided to train me first and teach me there secrets before my team, so that way I really would be the strongest. I have been training for 3 day nonstop so the gods could see my breaking point in some mountain area; there training for this pacific exercise was harsh and tiring.

I had to fight the gods all at once to test my points and like I said 3 days straight and they don't get tired and I couldn't use riptide, I was standing in the circle of gods surrounding me trying to catch my breath in nothing but some basketball shorts and a shirt that had been torn, my body was aching from the pain my muscle were in but I prepared myself for the next onslaught to come and put my guard up.

Apollo came first with inhuman speeds and tried to tackle me but I ran towards him and cloths lined him he flew into a stone, my father came next and kept lunging his trident at me like a spear I was barely able to avoid and my invincible arms helped as well. I grab his trident from him and yank it from his grip and tried to punch him in the face with my free hand but he disappeared I wasn't surprised the gods have all kinds of sweet powers they hid from us, so I turned around expecting him to be there but he wasn't but instead I got a powerful punch to the face knocking me not just into but through a bolder.

My vision was blurry and my legs felt like jelly but I hoisted myself up on my dad's trident, "Son I've already warned you about the high-speed movement and how dangerous it can be if you knew how to use it right" my father exclaimed with disappointment in his voice as he shook his head, high-speed was pretty simple you just move incredibly fast and you can keep getting faster and faster if you practice, "Dad…..I already…was…aware of…..that" I managed to spit out between breaths as I looked at the 7 Olympians in front of me. "But you didn't expect the unexpected Perseus" Hestia said before she appeared behind him with a devastating kick to my shoulder, "Ahhhhhhh" was all I managed to say before I was sent flying into the other five Olympians.

My dad appeared an tried to take his trident but my grip didn't loosen and when he grabbed for his trident I slammed the trident into the ground which made me stop flying and kick my dad in the face making him crash into a wall making a Poseidon shaped dent in the wall, I didn't stop there but I also threw my dad trident in the air and when they were distracted I try to do the high-speed travel thing and appeared in front of Aphrodite and did a spinning kick knocking her off the side of the mountain.

What I didn't see was Hephaestus coming down on me with his war hammer smashing me into the ground, "Perseus impressive, your skills at high-speed travel are improving quite a bit" he said with amusement in his voice. My body hurt like hell and my mind was scramble, "So this is my breaking point" I thought before I almost lost conscious, no I thought I won't give up that easy I thought. Then I felt renewed energy and use mist travel off from under Hephaestus, Hephaestus eyes widen half way when he saw me disappear.

"Young Perseus we truly are amazed to see your breaking point is this great" Hephaestus said without turning around. Then I reappeared on a rock behind the gods sitting cross legged, all the gods looked at me and their eyes widen in complete surprise. "Why do you guys looked so surprised, it's not like I haven't already showed you my mist travel technique" I said with confusion in my voice, but then I felt it the power that helped me get up burst to life inside me and a surrounded by a bright golden aura that just covered my body.

"W-what is this power I fill it's amazing"? I asked with a huge grin on my face. "Percy you just unlock your inner **Vis **inside you" my father said with a grin on his face, then he high-speed traveled behind me and brung his trident down on me, but I caught it and twirled him into the ground were he landed on his feet but was still sliding towards the edge, but sadly he stopped hisself, I looked at my hands in awe. "How did I do that"? I asked while looking at the 6 gods that stood before me** (Remember Aphrodite was kicked off the cliff)**.

"Your inner instincts are awakening" my father replied, "There make you faster, stronger, more decisive, better reflexes, and make your five senses much better and give you a sixth sense where you will be able to sense energys" Apollo chipped in with a smile, "Thats not even the best part of it, slowly you will learn release words to bring your powers to the next level unlocking new ablities as they will flow to your mind as you train and become more experienced with you power" Hades said, "The worst part you only have to experinced once when you first unlock it" Dionysus said with some amusment in his voice. "Only demigods of the highest quality that have been thrown to their breaken point, have unlocked this power, Hercules, Achillas, Perseus, Theseus, and even Jason even if he wasn't a demigod he was worthty of the power" Hestia commented, "But you need to worry about the pain that comes now" Aphrodite said as she floated over the cliff rubbing her jaw.

"Awesome this is amazing that's the point of this harsh training not to see me breaking point but to get me this power" I said with amazment in my eyes. Then I felt it the pain that was worse than bathing in the styx my eyes widen in shock, it was like exploading from the inside and the outside at the sametime then being put back together and happening again, I fell to my knee's and hunch over in pain and came back up with a powerful shout. The golden arua surrounding me being blasted into the sky like I was some sort of gaint light house, my powerful aura turing from a light golden color to a seagreen color with a bit of glacier blue in it.

This lasted for about 30 second before I fell backward on my back and the pain was gone but I was tired and couldn't move**, **the last thing I saw before I lost consciousnuss was Dionysus coming up with a frown the worst part is over, "Great" was the last thing I said.

**Hades POV**

"Brother the boy has great power, he lasted 3 whole day fighting gods and not just any gods, 7 of the Olympians and two of the big three, not any of the minor gods could come even close to that. Brother you must acknowledge the boy if his powers continue to grow he could easily over power us, even when his **Vis** just awakening he was easily able to counter your attack" I said to Poseidon with worry. "Also uncle you saw his adaptation stage he had to literally release energy so his body wouldn't explode, the potential the boy has is unimagnable and when he learns his special abilitys his power will increase even more.

Also he will need to train his body can not yet hold all the energy so he will have to grow into it" Hephaestus added. "Why would he have to train the guy is literally stronger than Hercules he delivered a kick to my face that hurt like uncle and could have punch a hole through a imperial gold tank, plus he's gorgeous his body is simply amazing he has a body of a god himself, his body should be able to handle the energy" Aphrodite said and pretty much squeaked the last sentence like a crazy school girl.

" Aphrodite is somewhat right surprisingly his body can handle a lot more energy than he let go, but not all of it. But his mine isn't mature to the point where he can handle it it could've mentally crushed him, but he has to be more experience and probaly medeitate" Dionysus stated in a matter of factly tone. "Good well worry about the rest later but now my boy need his rest" Posiedan said before he picked his son up over his shoulder and teleported to his palace, the other 6 gods following.

As you probaly know camp half-blood wasn't safe for Percy because Zeus runs the camp and have him killed in his sleep. Posiedan layed Percy down on his bed and left to his throne room with his fellow olympians, "Apollo go grab the people my son wanted for his team we shall need them ready " Posiedan said with a calm expression. Apollo left and went to gather the group of people.

** Percy true training has begun and his teammates are being gathered im so sorry it took so long to update had the WB word and couldn't think of anything next chapter well see Jason and how his training will go let see how it turns out.**

**Review**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**Do you guy name "sethking" well he actually dosen't like my stories for some reason and he post bull crap on my wall. Read some of his stories and PM me whoes is better compared to my one. Oh and most of his storys are M rated for nasty things so if he hates on your story two then say something about it. OH and thanks again.**


	6. The even playing field

**Jason's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" was all I could say as I was hit by Ares into the wall where I smash into a marble statue knocking over, it almost fell on me but I rolled out the way. I was currently training with a pacific god fighting them 1 on 1 without a break; they said they wanted to increase my endurance. I've been fighting for two days non-stop and I was about to break down from exhaustion and pain but I stood my ground; I had already fought Artemis, Hermes, and Athena until they got bored and passed me over to Ares.

"Come on kid you can do better than that" Ares said twirling his sword with boredom, Then I saw a glint in his eye and I knew he was about to do something to get me fire up to fight, "Percy put up more of a fight than you and he was only twelve" he said with annoyance in his voice. That's it "Percy is a low life piece of shit who can't fight better than me now and would never be better of me back than" I yelled anger and my voice evident, "I suppose that's why he beat you before the giant war" Ares said getting more interested, my eyes looked like thunderstorm and with rage fueling my limbs I charge at Ares for all I was worth.

He came at me sword raise but right when he swung I ducked and came up with an uppercut knocking him in the air and then I jumped to where he was and did multiple summer saults in the air coming down kicking him in the jaw knocking him back down to the training room of Olympus almost putting a huge dent in the floor where he crashed. Then he rose up and disappeared, I looked around thinking he teleported out but then all the sudden I was in a choke hold it was a weird one it held my arms were on top of my head at the same time choking me, I looked up to see Ares was the one that had put me in the hold. "How the Hades did you do that"? I managed to spit out with confusion in my voice. "Two words kid; High-Speed combat.

It is an kicking ass way of moving super fast and can be use in combat if learnt correctly" he said as he put more pressure on my neck, I started to see spot's I needed to get some air and soon. I planted my feet on the ground and use all my power and hopped, used my wind power to boost us further, we flew into the air and crashed into the ceilings. Ares let go and I turned around and bear hug him barely connecting my hands because of his huge body. We were upside down and were falling and I used my powers to rocket them to the ground and right before impact let go and flew away. Ares hit the floor so hard that the ground tremble like an earthquake, I flew down next to him and stood breathless hunching over grabbing my knees.

Ares stood up and I looked him strait in the eye or flame whatever was behind his shades, "Teach me... high-spe...ed combat...right now" I said with as much anger as I could muster being out of breath. "Fine; first think about being lighter, then look at the place and imagine being there, than raise your energy to it's peak just for a second and then release it with a burst and you'll move faster" Ares said with an annoyed look, "Got it" he said as he was about to punch me. "Wait hang on" I said as my face was about to collide with his fist, "Too late punk" Ares said with amusment on his face, but when he punch and smash the ground he realized Jason was gone. "Up hear dumbass" I said as I landing a perfect falling elbow on the back of his neck, he stumbled forward and turned around with excitement on his face; "You master rather quickly didn't you now the real fun begans" he said and high-speed traveled infront of me faster than before and hit me with with two haymaker's to both side of my jaw then punched me in the stomach and while I was hunch over he uppercuted me making me hop off the ground then did a round house kick knocking me into a statue shattering on impact.

It happened so fast though, even worst I couldn't get up I saw darkness then all of the sudden and there was a blinding light and next thing I knew I was hovering in the air while Ares was laying on the other side of the room cover and burn marks. I had renewed energy and I felt like I could take on the world and beat everyone, I was so wrapped up that I didn't even see my father and the rest of the gods pop into the room. They all look at me and there eyes widen in shock, what all im doing is using the wind to hover then I notice the light behind me; I turned around to see giant golden fire wings behind me attach to my back.

"Jason you just unlock your **Vis** the power within you" my father said with mad pride in his eyes, "What is Vis"? I asked Athena the smartest person in the room. Athena explained Vis to Jason** (didn't want to explain it again) **2 times before he got it completely. Jason then felt the pain that Athena just told him about, it was absolutly horrible; it was like seeing every god ever in there true form and then getting stabbed a million times. Then my golden fire wings exploded into pure energy destroying the room and creating a massive thunder storm out side, lighting shooting down destroying everything that it hit, my dad started absorbing the storm as I fell out of the air and landed on the cracked floor of the gods training room. The pain went away; it only lasted about 30 seconds then I blacked out.

**Ares POV**

Man was that kid powerful I thought he was a good fighter as well also a quick learner he learned the high-speed combat faster than I thought. I really didn't mean to hit him that hard but he took it like a man, but he was the perfect roman soldier. "A dad that kid of yours is strong really strong, his power is already rivaling mine and Artemis if his powers keep growing at the rate they just did then his powers will rival yours maybe even excel them" I said to my father.

"Ares my son is powerful maybe the strongest since Perseus my strongest son yet, but I trust him and even if his power's do exceed mine it just mean that he will be stronger than Percy Jackson" he said with an pround grin on his face. "Actully father a couple days ago I picked up a strong point of Vis stronger than Jason, by just a little though. I suspect the the sea spawn has unlock his Vis and is training the same as Jason, but Perseus Jackson has had more experince, battling stronger enemy's like Kronos and the Giants and even gods.

Zeus anger boil to knew heights that a son of his brother could be stronger than his, Zeus pulled out his master bolt in spear form and pointed to Athena's throat with unbeliveable speed; "if you ever say some non-sense like my son isn't the strongest demigod I will personally kill everyone of your kids from the planet and throw you off Olympus and replace you with minor god" He yelled at Athena with such fury that a small tornado started next to him. Athena eye's widen and shocked and quickly exited the room, "Hera put Jason in my bed and Artemis go get his friends he pick for his team" Zeus said and left the throne room.

**UNKNOWN'S POV**

"Good Good everything is going into plan and will soon be complete, as the god's of Olympus fight and argue for power; we shall take over Olympus barely lifting a figure. Shadow go prepare your team we shall send them a trial battle soon" I said with a grin on my face to my strongest assassin.

"Yes master when shall we attack the enemy's" he said with a dull look in his eye. "When they learned to control their Vis better and there team is assembled, then I want you to attack them; but do not kill them show them are power" My brother said with glee.

** Wow So what do you think crazy right. Now both Percy and Jason powers have there Vis unlock and there team will be next. Also what about the unknown person and his assassin, will they be a threat to Percy and Jason will find out next chapter and I need 10 more reviews to update so thanks to all my supporters.**


	7. The team assemble

**Reyna's POV**

It's been 3 days since I seen Percy; he normally visited me every day and I was getting worried. I was about to iris message Chiron and see if he was on a quest and right when I was about to throw the coin into the steam lord Apollo appeared in front of me, "Reyna I need you to come with me right now" he said. "A course lord Apollo but may I please send this iris message to Chiron really quick because I haven't seen Percy in a long time and I'm worried about him" I said with desperation in my voice.

"Reyna this is who this about Percy Jackson" he said, "Really where is he at?, is he okay?, is he on a quest right now?" I asked a little scared, "Reyna calm down he's find I need you to come with me and I'll explain on the way" he said calmly. I took his hand and he teleported us to Neptune's palace I mean Poseidon's palace, he explained everything on the way there; I enter the throne room to see the 7 Olympians that sided with Percy there. "Reyna we have summoned you to help my son in this upcoming war and to do that we need to train you, so will you take a chance and help Percy defend his life." Poseidon asked me with a kind of pleading look in his eye, "A course I will help lord Poseidon and I will give my life for Percy I love him with all my heart and he is my king and I would follow him into the depths of tarturus and back" I said while blushing at realization of what I just said. "EEEYYYEEE Preyna love it's so cute" Aphrodite squeak.

Man was she fast Preyna love gotta admit that's pretty damn cute, then out of nowhere lord Hades raised four dead that surrounded me in a circle; "Reyna before you see Percy you have to prove that your strong enough to stand with him because I will not have me nephew putting his life at risk protecting you" Hades stated.

"Yes lord hades" I said taking out my imperial dagger, the four skeleton warriors surrounded me all of them wearing roman armor. Two of them were armed imperial gold spears and the other two celestial bronze swords, they charged me and I hopped in the air and did a backflip pushing off the one skeleton's back pushing myself behind it and it turned around and swung it's sword I ducked and spun into it with my elbow shattering it apart then picked up it sword and another one charged. I charged right back and when it stabbed its spear I stepped on it and chopped off it head and stuck the sword into it rib cage twisting it in there and broke it apart, then the other two charged and I cartwheeled backward and kicked one head off and stop and grabbed the other one and judo flipped him into the other one shattering both. I flicked my hair "Well lord Hades did I prove myself can I see Percy now" I asked willingly, "Not yet" he said as Aphrodite and Hestia jumpped at me.

I jumpped back to evade them and then they both charged; I ducked Aphrodite as she tried to roundhouse my head then Hestia came and palmed me in the stomach launching me into the wall, I fell on the ground trying to capture my breath. Wow I just been attacked by two gods, I wonder what Percy had to go through I thought before the two Goddess charged me again.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with a start finding myself in my father's bed; then the images that happened last night flooded back into my head. I had a smile on my face as I went into the bathroom to get cleaned up, I came out of the bathroom feeling renew and full of power. It was a good thing I always had spare cloths at my dad's palace, I put on a plain blue V-neck and some black basketball shorts; but there was still one thing bothering me...oh yeah I hadn't eaten for four days and was starving.

I walked into the Giant Dining room and food was already laid out, I got about 7 pancakes, 10 pieces of bacon, about 6 eggs, 3 cinnamon buns, a plate of grits, and a giant cup of orange juice. I scuffed it down as quickly as I could; I was kinda of surprise that I was able to eat it all, I guess if you don't eat for 4 days than you built an appetite. Then I felt a power like a fiery aura and it felt familiar but I couldn't put my figure on it, then Reyna smashed through the wall. She was about to hit the wall but I high-Speed traveled behind her and caught her, I examined her over and she was beat up she had little cuts and bruises over her body and was had a long gash on her right bicep.

Then she looked at me and pushed away, "Percy don't help me please if I don't do this myself then I can't ever be able to help you" She said with such power that I almost bowed to her thinking she was a goddess herself; before I could respond she started walking through the hole in the wall but then Apollo appeared and shot an arrow at her, but I couldn't just stand there my rage boil and I high-speed travel in front of her and caught the arrow snapping it. "Percy move, you're not allowed to help me" she said with anger in her voice, "I don't care I refuse to stand by and watch you get hurt" I said while my eyes started to look like angry waves.

Reyna seemed to back down as she saw my eyes, than all seven of the gods appeared, "Percy stepped down we are simply training her" he said with a calm expression; " No father she isn't me, her body can't take what mine can take, she isn't Hercules look at her she covered in cuts and can barely stand, use another method or else" I said with such authority I scared myself. Then my dad disappeared but I saw it and hopped back as he smashed the ground where I was standing. "You want fight for her than fight then" he said as he appeared in front of me grabbing me by my neck and throwing me into the wall.

**Hestia's POV**

Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and Hephaestus chased after Percy, we were about to help them Apollo was thrown through the wall and landed next to me with a bloody nose. Than Percy appeared in the room while trading blows with Hades, he was amazing for a demigod; Hades swung his sword at Percy but he ducked and uppercutted him sending him through the roof, then Poseidon came over and double handed Percy into the floor.

Percy Vis bursted to live and he was cover in a sea green arua, then he high-speed travel behind Poseidon and punched him in the side then suplex him into the floor, than Hephaestus came in and swung his hammer at Percy but he punched the hammer and it shatter to pieces; than Percy high-speed travel to Apollo and started hitting him at super-fast speed. His hands were like a blur as he was hitting Apollo, first he hit him in the face 9 times in the face with jabs than punch him in the stomach then leg swept him making him fall then as he was about to slam Apollo down in midair Apollo kick him in the face sending him into Hephaestus who caught him by his arms holding him in place.

Than Hades came and started beating Percy down, then Percy shouted with such ferouisity that Hades was blown back and then Percy shouted. "Let the waves beat against the shore, and the earth shakes in pain kill whirlpool" Percy yelled than the air itself manage to stiffen like the gravity in the room depend. Percy broke loose from Hephaestus and then turned to face him, Percy aura turned glacier blue and then something I didn't expect happened; Percy arua expanded further in a fiery kind of motion and you could literally see his muscle's expand but still didn't look like some buff meat head.

Then I realized that was Percy's release sentence he just unlock level two of his Vis, which usually took Hero's at least a year to master; even Hercules took a month to unlock this power. Percy charged forward to Hephaestus and he put his guard up; he was expecting Percy to hit him from the front but right when he was about to make impact Percy had appeared on the right and delivered a direct hit to Hephaestus sending him through the wall. It was like a blur Percy high-speed travel; wait no he didn't, he simply ran he was just so fast it look like he did but the next thing I knew Percy was behind me and had both my hands above my head.

"H…How did you get behind me so fast" I said with confusion in my voice, " Lady Hestia I don't want to fight the Olympians that took my side so please help me convince the other Olympians to let me train Reyna" Percy said with desperation in his voice. I was stunned I didn't know how to process this Percy just went from this deadly warrior holding his own against several gods to just another worried boyfriend, "Alright Per-"That's all I got out before Percy was being held down by Poseidon and Hades, "Perseus you will not stand in are way if you want her on your team she must be ready" they said as Percy was struggling to get up.

Than Poseidon was about to punch Percy but then Reyna exploded with energy, Reyna just unlock her Vis.

**Reyna's POV**

Percy was absolutely amazing he was fighting like a god, the bad part is that it was for me; he was willing to sacrifice so much just so I would be safe. Percy had cared about her more than she evened realized, then it dawned on her that this is what Hades meant by Percy giving his life to protect me. I would always be a burden to Percy unless I got stronger, I mean he was literally fighting gods for me; I mean he was radiating power similar to a god but he was losing.

Poseidon and Hades were holding him down and explaining that they were going to go through with this harsh training to help me unlock my Vis, than Poseidon was about to punch Percy; but my rage bursted and I felt energy fill my body and appeared behind Poseidon and caught his fist. Now it was my turn to help Percy, "You learned high-speed travel just by watching us do it, impressive daughter of Bellona and you unlocked your Vis; it looks like we can stop then" he said as he yanked his fist away with a smile.

"Wait I unlocked my Vis but wh-"that my body erupted with energy once again and my body was glowing with a fierce reddish brownish aura, Percy walked up and his Vis had been shut down "Concrats baby, you unlocked yours way faster than I did" he said as he picked me up and swung me around. "Thanks Perce, but this power is great and all but how do I turn it off" I asked not wanting to be a walking night light. "Oh well It won't come off until the pain passes" he said with a nervous smile, "What pain"? I asked then out of nowhere my stomach felt like I swallowed a million scorpions and they had all stabbed me at the same time; then without warning I blacked out.

** I didn't get my ten reviews but I couldn't help post im a sucker but everyone who subscribed to my story please in form your friends I update almost everyday...almost but please subscribed to my friends.**

**-Justin**


	8. The team assemble part 2

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe they're already planning attack on us, at least we'll be ready; I've already performed the trick on Nico to unlock his Vis. Right now Nico and Reyna were sparring practicing there Vis powers, Reyna with her reddish brownish aura and Nico with his pure black aura; they were doing high-speed combat. I could see it because my Vis was barely on just enhancing my senses without the light show; I learned how to use it to increase my body and my senses without full making me glow.

Nico would come at Reyna with speed and strength in his attacks, Reyna was the fastest at high-speed travel she could even beat me; Reyna **HST (High-travel) **on top of Nico and brung her foot down on him, Nico was stronger than she was and caught her foot and spun her around and around, then let her go throwing her into the wall. Reyna bounced off the wall and used her special powers on Nico, you see everybody has different powers when they unlock there Vis and as they get stronger and more experienced they gain more; Reyna so far only had one and that was that she could become invincible warrior for five seconds do to her parentage.

Reyna jumped at Nico and start attacking him, she was moving so fast that five seconds of damage turned into five minutes of damaged; she ended her assault with a cheerleading kick sending her leg into the air along with Nico, he was flying into the air but managed to stop like brakes in the sky and use his powers. Nico could make Hell fire and in large burst, "Gehennae Ignis" he shot it at Reyna and it was an almost a direct hit, but Reyna hoped into the air and it only hit her foot. If it wasn't for Reyna's Vis her leg would be burned off but instead it hit her foot making her spin into the floor, she crashed and Nico kept firing at her again and again, Nico was about to fire again but I **HST **in front of him and held up my hand.

"I think that's enough Nico we still have four days until the attack and both you guys are doing great" I said with a smile; "Sweet im pooped plus my jaw really hurts from when she kicked me in it" Nico said as he started rubbing his jaw. "Unleash the warrior inside and let the warrior spirit burn a blaze, bellator" Reyna shouted as she raised from the floor her eyes burning like stars. "Shit I think I over did it" Nico said as he ready his defense, Reyna charged so fast that she burned the spot where she was standing; I saw her move but it was like my body couldn't keep up with her movement as she crashed into Nico sending him through the wall of my dad training room.

Reyna was like a hurricane of kicks and punches when she attacked Nico, Nico could barely able to block and Nico hadn't unlock his second level yet so he couldn't defend himself; I had to stop Reyna before she killed Nico. I **HST** behind Reyna and put her in a hold, "Reyna calm down" I said while struggling to hold my grip as she shook wildly, it was like she couldn't hear me as she was blinded by her power. She did a flip forward and kicked me in the stomach making me let her go and sending me back a few feet, "Fine Reyna I could use the challenge" I said as I activated my Vis on its first stage; Reyna charged at me but with my Vis activated I could keep up with her movements, she swung but I moved my head a little and caught her forearm and bent it behind her head.

She winced in pain then reversed it and kicked me in the rib cage, but I caught it and flipped her backwards then I used my first Vis power; my Vis power was pretty much just making a big sea green ball of energy that attracted to Vis, it followed at unbelievable speeds and continuously hits the opponent until it turn glacier blue than it becomes lethal and can literally burn through anything and it takes a lot out of me then I run out of energy and it disappears but I can make it disappear before that with enough concentration I usually practice this only with the gods who can stop it, but yesterday I almost burned a hole through Hephaestus; I can't control the ball that well yet but I can make it pretty solid being a wrecking ball instead of burning through you. Oh and when it completely goes out of control little spikes come out of it and it looks like a ball with tree branches on it that extend to anyone using Vis.

I decided to name it praecipita, "Attack Praecipita" I shouted and felt a tug in my gut before it appeared; I instantly felt my mind going to work trying to tame it. Praecipita shot forward and Reyna jumped backwards into the air just in time for my Praecipita to smash the place where she was standing, it shot in the air at her and knocked her back but she bounced off the wall and tried to backflip over it towards me but, the ball was too fast and hit her upwards further into the air she got angry and her hands erupted and swords made of fire sprang forth.

Damn it she must've unlocked another one of her powers, "flamma ferroque" she shouted and started falling towards my Praecipita; her flame swords and my Praecipita clashed. Reyna kept knocking it back but it kept shooting at her again and again, it was amazing she was holding it back; the bad news is that I had to disperse it before I was out of energy again. It was about to clash with Reyna again but I made it disappear just in time for her to go right through it, and land on the floor and she got up and stared at me then charged.

She swung at me with her sword but I ducked and caught one in both hands, she was trying to break loose but I wouldn't let them go. She already knew she couldn't burn me with it because what my arms were made of, I put all my energy in squeezing the swords until they popped; Reyna kicked me in the chest and bounce into the air. I through some ice ninja stars at her but she through some back made of pure fire and they clashed making a lot of steam as they melted each other, the steam was clouding my vision but I knew where she was thanks to my enhanced senses; but then again she knew where I was too.

**Third Person POV**

Reyna landed right in front of Percy and slid under his legs at unbelievable speeds then stood up and punched a hole through his chest, but something was wrong it was cold like her hand had frozen and it was stuck. Before she could try to unpull her arm someone shouted Whirlpool and Percy was behind Reyna, Percy palm Reyna in her side making her hunch over than he swept her feet from under her and before she hit the ground Percy grabbed her leg and through her in the air then Percy **HST** behind Reyna and grabbed her and put her in a gillatine hold, Percy started to palm her some more on both side of her body and then he stopped when she started panting.

Percy turned her around and held her hands and looked at her in her eyes "Snap out of it my love" he said as he kiss her, as he did that Reyna's eyes turned back to normal and she hugged him bringing them even closer. They were still kissing passionately when Nico climb back through the wall his Vis off, "Come on you two get a room" he said with a smile on his face his eye startening to blacken and holding his bleeding left shoulder.

**Reyna's POV**

Percy was an amazing kisser and I hated when he broke our kisses, he always kind of left me in a dazed kind of feeling when he kissed me. I snapped out of it when I looked at Nico he was beat up pretty badly, his right eye was starting to get black and his left shoulder was bleeding and looked kind of bent out of shape; "I'm so sorry Nico I...I...couldn't stop myself it was like after you hit me with that hell fire my body erupted and I lost control" I said as I rushed to his side.

"Oh don't worry about it I've had way worse than that" Nico said smiling. "I go get Apollo" Percy said as he mist traveled away, "Wow Reyna I got to say you were pretty amazing" Nico said as he sat down; "Huh me amazing no, if you want to really see something amazing you have to watch Percy fight at his best" Reyna said. "Yeah Percy is getting pretty strong, I mean come on he's the greatest Hero of all time, savior of Olympus, leader of Camp half-blood and Praetor of Camp Jupiter, defeater of Kronos, and the best swordsman in a about a thousand years, but still it doesn't exactly make since that Zeus would want to come out and just want to destroy him does it.

" Nico said with a worried look on his face. "No Nico it doesn't make since, but Percy did humiliate Jason and Zeus has done crueler things in the past then want to kill a hero for besting his son in battle, so it is believable that Zeus would do something so idiotic." I said while staring in the distance. "Yea you right im just wondering how this effects Percy, I mean he always has a smile on his face and is always positive about everything but what's really going on; what kind of feelings is he really hiding" Nico looking down at the ground, "Percy is just a good person and when he ready to tell us how he feels I say we leave it alone.

Wow Nico I didn't know you could get so deep" I said with a little chuckle. "There he is Lord Apollo, do your thing" Percy said as he appeared out of nowhere, "Wow Percy you really did a number on Nico didn't you" Apollo said as he started examining Nico's arm. "Actually Lord Apollo Reyna was the one I didn't do a thing" Percy said with an amusing grin, Apollo looked at me and I blushed. Apollo use some of his healing magic and Nico was good as new, "So guys what do we do now" Nico asked like he was bored. "Well we can go to the mountain range I trained at and practice are powers, is that okay with you lord Apollo" Percy asked, "Sure why not but be careful and if you run to any trouble teleport away" Apollo said, "Sure no problems, okay everybody grab on to me" Percy said and with that we disappeared.

** Wow what did you think great huh now we get to see everyone Vis a little and how they work, next chapter I'm going to try put a fight scene in the between Percy vs. Jason, Reyna vs. Annabeth, Nico vs. Thalia, and Percy and Jason against Shadow and his second in command. If you don't remember who Shadow is then go back to Chapter 5. And review and review and review and review.**


	9. The battle begins

**Unknowns POV**

"Shadow, both demigod groups are headed out to the mountain range, I want you to go there and watch them, then make sure they run into each other. Take Explosion with you as well, because while there teams are fighting I want you and him to attack Percy and Jason and show them the threat that is to come" I said with an amused smile on my face. "Yes sir, we will teleport there right now, come on Explosion" Shadow said as him and his second in command teleported to the mountain range.

**Jason's POV**

We were headed out this mountain range to train because my father told us to stop wrecking his palace, it was a total wreck and Annabeth unlocked level two in her Vis. I unlock mine's before they got there, Thalia was still having trouble unlocking hers but her special progressing the fastest.

I mean I unlocked a few power and Annabeth has unlocked two or powers were three but Thalia had unlock ten, that's kinda is what wreck my dad's training room Thalia and her powers. One of her cool powers was that she could teleport, she called it static travel because she had to shock herself and the people who teleported with her and yes it was stupid but I didn't really cared.

We arrived in like valley like clearing somewhere in the mountains, but the first thing I saw was a guy with black hair and glacier blue eyes and two girls, I didn't say I word. Me and the guy charged at each other, no Vis just pure power; we both cocked back and when we met…

**Percy's POV**

Boom as I got punched in the face by Jason grace but I hit him to, we were both sent flying back about 5ft but we both landed on our feet, huh looks like he gotten stronger since the last time we fought because not only did I not break his jaw but the punched he delivered hurt like Hades. "What are you doing here, Jackson" Jason said as he stepped forward, "I could ask you the same thing" I snapped back.

"Fine then well settle this, like usual then" he said then charged me, "Fine by me" I said then I **HST** up in to the air and was about to dive bomb him, but he wasn't there. "You didn't think you were the only one who could do that did you" Jason whisper in my ear, then he tried to punch my head from behind but I moved it and grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground from about 10ft in the sky. Right when he was about to hit the floor he **HST **and was standing on top of a boulder.

"Wow Jason, you actually don't completely suck ass anymore" I said with a cocky smile, "Well let's see what you think about this" he said as I saw his muscle tighten. I felt a small bit of power raise in Jason, dammit that mean that he learn how to use his Vis without showing it.

I figure I can use this as an advantage because he probably thinks I don't know about it, he jumped behind the bolder and kicked it at me and it was going fast and I barely had a chance to raise my Vis without it showing. Jason thought I was going to dodge because he **HST** to my left expecting me to dodge that way, but instead I punched the bolder into pieces as it made contact with my skin causing a big dust cloud.

I turned my Vis up and it was shining and uses my Praecipita just a little more modified, you see I can change the form of my Praecipita and this time I choose two spinning balls in both hands. By doing this it causes way more damage on the inside of the body then the outside when hit costing damage into the eternal organs, I **HST **in front of him in tried to hit him with the first ball but he ducked and tried to punch me in the stomach but I put my knee cap up and blocked his punch.

Then I round house him in the side throwing him into the side of the mountains, then I put my Praecipita's ball together than put it above my hand than put some more power into it, making it grow 5 times its regular size than through it into the mountain where he was at and it crashed into the side of the mountain crushing trees, rocks, boulders, hill, and any other thing in my way.

I was panting heavily man that really took a lot out of me, I hadn't activated my second level of Vis yet; so I knew I was good and if it came to that I could still defend myself fairly, I was still staring at the hill and my Praecipita was still smashing the mountain. Than it out of know where a vine shot up out from the trees below me and started pulling me down, I was going down so fast that I could barely keep my eyes open; then boom I was slam into the earth so hard I cracked the ground where I landed.

The vine started twirling me around and circles, it lowered me towards the ground and I starting sliding in the dirt hitting rocks, tree branches, and a lot of other stuff in the ground hurting my body. I'd had enough of this I bended down and grabbed the vine, I froze it with my ice arms than squeezed in it broke into a billion pieces, when it let me go I was sent flying. I put my arm down and tried to stop myself from flying, it dug into the ground and I slid to a hault; then Jason **HST** in front of me. His shirt was torn in half, his jeans were cut up, and he had a deep cut on his leg, and he was holding his Gladius; I got up and pulled out riptide.

Let me tell you Riptide was awesome now, it was glacier blue colored celestial bronze, the reason it was that color was because Hades blessed it with Styx water making it be able to freeze people when I touched them with it, and Hephaestus make it sweeter too. It was now about 6ft now and when I slashed and put my Vis into my sword a wave of energy shot out in a arch type wave. Jason sword must have had some upgrades to because his sword was longer stared at me for a second and I stared back, then he charged.

**Reyna's POV**

Wow was all I could say as I saw Jason and Percy start fighting, while I was staring at them Nico nudged me in the side with his elbow. I looked at him and he tilted his head towards Annabeth and Thalia, they were staring at Jason and Percy fight. I looked back at the fight and

Percy was in the air with his Praecipita but it was huge and then he threw it into the ground and I already knew who he was aiming at. "Jason" Annabeth and Thalia screamed and tried to run over there, bur me and Nico jumped in their way.

"Move now or else" Thalia screamed, "No your fights with us now" I snapped back at her, then she charged and turned on her Vis, before I could do anything Nico had already intercepted her and was fight with her. That left Annabeth for me I guessed, I looked at her and she took out her dagger and I took out mine.

We charged each other Vis not on, she slashed at me but I rolled under her arm and was behind her and tried to slash her with my knife in her back but she did a backflip and stepped on my shoulder and hopping off and smirking at me. I started stretching my shoulder out, "Looks like someone been training" I said in a playful voice, "And someone been slacking" she said to me in the same playful voice.

I smirked at her and charged, she tried to stab me with her knife but I did this trick Percy taught me one time when we were sparring and I tried the same thing, I came in closer and lifted my arm up letting her knife go right under my arm pit then grabbed her arm with mine and pulled up cause her arm to bend up in pain, then I head butted her and did a 360 spin and tried to elbow her in the face but she ducked it and cut my rib cage.

Luckily for me I backed up in time and it only scraped me, but blood was still leaking out and it still hurt, Annabeth came at me this time throwing her knife at me but I hit it with my knife sending it straight up into the air, but I didn't see her keep going until her foot made contact with my ankle and making me fall on my ass.

She hopped on me and had her forearm on my neck and was holding my hand with the knife in it down and the other was under her body, she was putting all her body weight on my neck and I started to panic, there was only way I thought. Than my Vis erupted to life as my aura surrounded me, but Annabeth had the same idea and turned hers on two, too bad for her I had my first Vis power.

Luckily for me I didn't have to say anything to release it because right now I couldn't say anything, Inexpugnabilis was the only thing I thought and with that a burst of energy came but I had to act quick it only lasted five seconds, I lifted Annabeth off me which took her by surprise and I threw her in the air, I had three seconds yet so I hit her with a series of punching's to the stomach, two I hit her into the ground with both hands on top of head, one I slammed down on top of her into the ground.

She coughed up blood and got angry, I mean really angry because I think she went into level two of her Vis, and when she shouted her release phrase I was totally sure. "Goddess of war burns through my body and her wisdoms burn through my brain, Magna Sapientia" she shouted with full anger in her voice. Then I was blown off her by her power, I landed on my feet about 5ft away, she stood up and looked at me her grey eyes look like storms. "Impetum animi" she said really low but I still heard her, I was trying to think about what that means, because I knew it was Latin but I didn't know what it was.

Then she pushed her hands towards me and I was thrown back so fast I crashed into the side of the hill, Mind blast that what that means. Oh great she a psychic now, then she looked at a boulder and tilted her head toward me and the boulder was sent flying towards me I easily moved out the way, but Annabeth had **HST** where I jumped and kicked me in the face. I was sent flying towards the ground, but I stopped myself and did a tuck and roll, I rubbed my Jaw; man that really hurt. Annabeth **HST** in front of me and started pounding on me, with one last smack I was sent flying backwards I landed on the ground with a thud, I was panting heavily and I had my left eye squeezed shut, so it wouldn't start watering.

Annabeth just looked at me "What's wrong you haven't unlocked your second level of Vis yet" she said, truth is that I had but...what happened last time was scary I lost control. I didn't want that happening again "Nope I haven't" I said as I got up, then she **HST** again and tried to start her assault again, but I started my Inexpugnabilis and was able to block are her punches. She used her mind powers and made her knife fly to her she charged me, I wasn't fast enough; because she managed to cut my cheek and my arm. Fine I figure since no one's around I can activate my second level of Vis anyway, because the only one I'll be hurting is her, "Burn Bellator" I said. My Vis exploded even more and my aura grew, only one thing was different from last time; I could control it. "Alright Annabeth lets do this" I said while smirking as we charged each other.

**Nico's POV**

I was fighting with Thalia like a demon and both our Vises were on, I hadn't unlocked level two yet, but I unlock all kinds of cool powers. I hadn't used any yet, because for now me and Thalia were going hand to hand, I swung at her head but she did a dropkick on me to avoid it, I grabbed her feet and swung her. She twisted forcing me to let go, she landed and charged right at me, I cursed her hunter abilities making her stronger, because when she landed that hit on my jaw I was sent flying.

I did a backflip and stopped but Thalia just **HST** in front of me, she had this pure ball of electricity in her hands, "Nunc dolor" she shouted as she tried to hit me in the gut with it. I barely got out the way, I did a flip over her pushing her head down with my hand and kicking her in the back making her go forward, she got up and charged with her electric ball again. I hopped backwards and shot a ball of hell fire.

The difference between hell fire, Greek fire, and regular fire is that hell fire is much hotter and won't stop burning until the user wants it to. "Proin gehennam" I shouted then shot my ball of hell fire, my hell fire ball and her electric ball were going straight at each other, then she made a fist than opened it and her electric ball expanded, "Fragor" I whispered than as soon as our ball touch mine exploded and they both canceled out each other. There was a giant smoke cloud, so I hopped in the air to avoid being attacked by surprise, the smoke started to clear and saw Thalia aiming at me with a figure gun.

"Nunc porttitor" she shouted, then if it weren't for my increased senses I wouldn't have heard it but she said "Bang". As soon as she said that immediately shouted "Scutum ignis inferni" and put my hands in front of me and a wall of hell fire erupted in front of me , as soon as it was up Thalia's fingure shot a bolt of electricity at me in a shape of a bullet. It hit with my shield incredible speed, I mean I barely saw it come it was so fast, and it was strong because I was sent back flying when it hit my shield. It didn't break my shield but it sent me flying into the side of the hill, "How you like my electric gun, it packs a punch and its pretty fast to" Thalia said while blowing on her fingure gun.

"I'd like it even more if it wasn't aimed at me" I said as I got up, Thalia look at me with a strange look on her face like she was trying to read what I was thinking, then her eyes grew and she looked at the ground. "Nico I have nothing against you or Percy personally and you know that but…but Jason is my brother and Annabeth is my best friend and I'm gonna agree with them no matter what." Thalia said while still looking at the ground. "Thalia I don't want to hurt you or anyone else, but like you said we stand by our love ones in this fight so I will fight with Percy as well." I said with a serious look on my face.

Me and Thalia got back into or fighting positions, she aimed her fingure gun at me again, but I raised 10 undead skeletons and they grabbed her feet and hands. Thalia looked at me like this was a joke and was about to yank herself from them but then she looked confused, "Good luck breaking those skeleton's I've put some of my Vis into them so there a lot stronger" I said with a smile. Thalia just smirked then she pointed both her palms at two of my skeleton "Static rumpitur" she said then it was a blinding light and then the hair stood up on the back of my neck, finally I could see again and Thalia was standing there panting slowly with a smile on her face. "Okay look like this is going to be a long night" I said as I charged at her.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy with mid-terms and school and stuff like that but review and tell me what u think. **

**P.S. for those of you waiting for me to put your assassins in it will probably come in like two to three chapters so don't fret because I didn't forget.**


	10. A new enemy

**Percy's POV**

Me and Jason were going at it like demons, he would go left I would go right, he would swing I would block, I would punch him he would kick me; it was a crazy mess going on. I swung at him and let out an arch of power out at Jason, he rolled under it and swung his at me shooting an arch of thunder at me, I would jump above it. We both **HST **into the air and all that could be heard was the clash of metal, he jabbed at me with his Gladius but I parried then kick him in his shoulder making him back up so I could get some room, I charged and brought my sword up letting an energy arch come out of it, Jason charged me and brought his sword down letting thunder come out of it.

They clashed and the energy in my sword went into the air and the energy in Jason sword went into the ground, me and Jason were at a standstill, trying to overpower each other and Jason wasn't giving up. I put pressure on my sword and he struggle a little trying to keep me from winning, he started to push back and now I was struggling, I put more power into it and we were equal again. "Look…like your… not messing around anymore" I said between breath as with a smirk on my face, "Because….I refuse to let you…... embarrass me again" he said with anger in his voice. Then we both backed up at least five feet, we were about to charge again then a straight black blast was shot between us and we both stopped where we were and traced to source of the blast.

We saw two guys standing there one pointing his figure at us he must've been the one who fired at us, the first guy was about 6ft and was well built, he was wearing a leather jacket and some black jeans, his skin was pale and his eyes were pure black and he had pitch black hair, he had a stern face and a scars all over it. He had black sword in his hand about 6ft long, black smoke would rise from his body like it was a part of him. The second guy was 6'2 and also well-built but his muscle showed out more, he was wearing a muscle shirt and basketball shorts, he has more of a tan color, he had a smirk on his face and three long scars on his face, he had red hair and a giant clever on his back, and it was 7ft long and 3ft in width.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jason asked, the guy with the red hair disappeared, me and Jason turned around and blocked a hit from a giant clever. The guy was strong, he lifted his clever again to bring it down on us, but me and Jason spun around each other and I kicked the guy with red hair in the face and Jason kicked him in the stomach. The guy flew into the ground causing a giant crater, then Jason tried to slice at me but I ducked and jumped backwards, "What the hell Jason, you really think that this is the time for that" I yelled at him.

"We are in the middle of a fight and I won't let anyone stop me from sticking my sword into your heart" Jason said as he got in his ready stance, "A brats one and two when you done arguing I'd be happy to fight you when you're ready" the dude with the black hair said. "Who are you" I asked as I examined him closely, "Me I am the sum of all the monsters you two have killed over the years, I am the darkness that scares you at night, I am the fear that stocks you everywhere you go I am Shadow" he said with an amused smile on his face as he started to circle us.

For some reason I couldn't move, my legs felt like led and heart was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest, I looked over at Jason and it looked he was having the same problem, his eyes were wide and he was twitching. "Wh...at...the hell...did you...do...to us?" I managed to say, "Oh nothing you're just losing your sense of bravery and I replaced it with fear, now you're gonna die" he said as he started walking towards us with his sword out. Move, Move, Move, Move, dam you body move, I was trying to think of a way to get out of this without dying, and then it hit me. He put fear in my place of bravery, then I'll trade it with something else; pain, "Jason...pain" I said to him, you're probably wondering why I told him that. Well because if anyone is gonna kill him it's gonna be me, anyway it took all my will power to do this, but I threw my hand into my thigh and made an ice blade grow and pierced my leg and made it grow through it, I shouted in pain and then I glared at Shadow. I **HST **behind shadow and swung my sword at him but he ducked and he tried to swing at my head with his sword but I caught it on my arm and spun around and elbowed him in the stomach.

Shadow backed up a little and just smiled at me, "Looked like your just as strong as my boss predicted and how about you Jason" he asked as he turned around. Jason was still not moving and Shadow charged him, I was about to go in again to attack Shadow, but his friend with the red hair appeared in front of me blocking my way, "Explosion hold him while I test Jason" Shadow said. "Fragor amet bomb" the guy Explosion said, then he tried to leg sweep me but I hopped in the air, but as soon as I that he hit me in the stomach with this red orb that was in his hand. Then it was like everything was going in slow motion because I was flying back with the red orb on my stomach like it was stuck to me, then I saw the guy explosion smiling then he put up his hand up and it was in a fist, then he opened it as soon as he did that I realized what he was doing. As fast as I could I made a wall of ice over the ball, then it exploded on me and I was falling towards the ground, I thought I was about to hit the ground but then I saw there was a lake under me and before I fell in I smiled.

**Jason's POV**

I was standing here waiting for Shadow to charged me, yeah I couldn't move but as soon as Shadow got close enough I was going to make a thunderbolt come down and hit us both, by doing that the pain would let me move and I could get some damage on this guy. Your probably think that thunder can't hurt me, but your wrong lighting can't hurt me but thunder can just not as much, Shadow charged and as soon as he was about to hit me I called down a thunderbolt and it struck both of us I thought. Shadow had **HST **out the way just in time not to get hit, me on the other hand was hit and man did it hurt, Shadow just smirked at me "That plan would've worked if I had been dumb enough to come that close to you" he said while shaking his head. "Let's see how you handle this" I said as **HST **on top of him and brung my sword down on him, he put his sword up and blocked it but I rolled over him and hurry up and turned around and kneed him in his kidney. He jumped backward and charged me, I swung my sword and letting it be powered by thunder and it met his, but my arms hurt from when I got hit by the thunderbolt and he easily over powered me. My sword flew out of my hand and I jumped back, Shadow charged me and tried to stab me but I moved side wards a little and the sword went past me and I kicked his hand making the sword fly out of his hand and did a backflip to get some distance. I couldn't do this very long, I was getting tired and my injuries were too severe to keep going at this pace.

Shadow was about to charge again, but the guy Explosion flew past me and crashed into Shadow, but he caught him. Then Percy appeared next to me looking completely healed, dammit he must have been knocked into that lake, Percy had some water surrounding his hand and he touched my arm and immediately the water spread through my body and healed all my wounds and reenergized me. I looked at Percy confusingly "Why are you helping me" I said with confused look on my face, "Jason if we're going to survive this fight, then we have to work together, because we both know that we can't take them without each other" He said while looking at Shadow and Explosion with a simple look on his face. He pulled out my sword and offered it to me, I took it and nodded my head, "Percy Jackson I got to say you're something else" I said as I got in my ready stance "And you're not" Percy said as he got into his. "Oh one more thing when this is over we go back to enemy's and try to kill each other agreed" Percy said with a smirk, "Deal" I said with a smirk. Shadow looked at us and smiled "Look like you to have come up with truce to fight us" Shadow said then he snapped his figure and warrior that looked like ninja's hopped out of Shadow's shadow, there was about 60 of them and they all had swords and were completely black.

"Nico, Reyna come here" Percy shouted and they both appeared beside him, and pointed there weapon's at me and looked at Percy confusingly, then saw the small army of shadows behind them and understood immediately and turned towards the shadows, I called Thalia and Annabeth and the same thing happened. They all looked beat up; Annabeth had a cut on her right arm and left leg and bruises on her face and arms, Thalia shirt was burned at the bottom and she had a burn mark on her shoulder and she had a cut on across left thigh and had a bruise on the side of her face. Reyna had a cut across her rib cage and bruises on her face and she had a small cut on her face, Nico was smoking literally and his hair was standing on end, he had a burn mark on his arm like he been shot at but it had missed, his shirt was torn in halve and he had a black eye.

Percy saw their condition to "Plerumque sanitatis" he said and rain appear around us but the drops were glowing a sea green color and they started to heal them, I felt all there Vises rise higher like they just got stronger, then I remember what Athena told me, that when were injured and get healed are strength increases. All their eyes widen like they just found out something, then mine widen and Percy's, turns out we all just unlocked a new power. Shadow looked at all of us and started to count "1, 2,3,4,5, and 6, okay" he whistled and 4 more guys appeared at his side.

One of them had black hair and was built like a football player, he was tall about 6'2 and he had a crocked teeth, he didn't have a shirt on but he had black shorts, he was dark skin and he was hairy, he had a war hammer with a double bladed axe on the other end. The other three were girls, they must have been triplets because they all looked alike the only difference was that was that they had different hair color and they had different weapon. They were all pretty and had athletic figures, the first one had black hair and a spear that had a point at both ends, the second one had brown hair and had a sword with a dagger combo, and the last one had blonde hair and carrier a two double sided dagger.

"Meet my fellow five generals, me being the 6th of course" Shadow said as he smiled, "Nico, raise some undead to fight those shadows so they don't get in the way of the big fight" Percy told Nico. Nico closed his eyes and started concentrating hard then his Vis aura started to grow bigger and bigger than it lowered down into nothing, Nico almost fell on the ground, but Percy caught him "Nice job buddy here" Percy said as about 100 skeleton warrior infused with Nico Vis grew out the ground. Percy put his hand on his head that was covered in water and healed him. Nico got up and thanked Percy, "Attack but don't kill them remember our orders" Shadow said with authority in his voice, and with that war broke out. Shadow attacked Percy, and they started fighting, dammit I wanted to fight Shadow then that guy Explosion appeared and tried to punch me but I ducked and punched him in his stomach than backed up, the guy Explosion didn't even pretended like it hurt, he must have been holding back when it was just me and Percy fighting them.

Nico was fighting the big guy with the hammer/axe, Annabeth was fighting the girl with blonde hair, Thalia was fighting the girl with black hair, Reyna was fighting the one with brown hair and the skeletons and shadows were fighting each other. Vises were erupting all over the field; I didn't really think about the people we were fighting they were using Vis, where did they learn it? I blocked another hit from Explosion and then he kicked me in the stomach. Well at least I won't be bored, and then he came at me again and tried to punch me in the stomach. I took it and grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to me and grabbed his face then I made lighting come down in strike me making my body a conductor and making the lighting more powerful sended lighting into his body and threw him into a tree. He got up and just dusted himself off and charged again.

**Percy's POV**

I was fighting with shadow dammit this guy was strong, I kicked him in the chest and brought my sword down on him but he rolled to the side and pressed his two figures into my side and I was sent flying, I coughed up a little blood when I landed; Shadow **HST **above me and held out both his hands and shot a rain of black energy. "At venti" I shouted as I slid my hand in front of me, and an icy blast countered his attack, I hopped up and tackle him into the air and head butted him, we both jumped back and I threw some ice stars at him. He just hit them with his fist and shattered them into pieces, we both charged at each other and started dancing with are sword, and I twirled riptide around my back in a whipping motion flicking my wrist and he did a spinning slash are swords met and we both fought for power.

"Percy you want to know something very interesting" he said through gritted teeth as he was still pushing for power, "Not really, because I rather beat your ass first" I said with a serious look on my face. He leaned in a little more and whispered into my ear "It has something to do with you and Annabeth precious past relationship" he said as I could feel him smile, my anger flared "Vertex" I whisper so only he could hear. I felt my muscle pop through my shirt, I felt my senses come into near perfection, I felt the power pump through my veins, then boom; my power erupted blowing Shadow and anyone else surrounding me. I activated my second level of Vis, Shadow was getting off the ground where he was blown and I charged at him, he was on one knee by time I got to him; I stepped on his knee and did a spinning kick to his jaw. He flew the other way and I **HST **where he was headed and caught by his shirt and slammed him into the ground, I threw him in the air with all my strength and stuck riptide in the ground, I was about to use my new Vis power.

I hopped in the air and put my hands at my side in an open palm position, Shadow was still heading up from when I threw him, I was going so fast I past him and when I got far enough behind him I turned around. "Pierce the heaven with your strength, Unguis Ice penetrabile" I shouted and I aimed it at Shadow, my hands started glowing and the light kept getting brighter and brighter, then when Shadow came into close enough range I put my hands in front of me and let out all energy I stored into that attack out. It all happened in a flash, a blue light shot out of my hand and hit Shadow he was sent flying to the ground with it still on his back; he hit the ground making a giant crater. Then my beam solidified and became ice, it was in the shape of a fang and was so cold it started to snow with in a five mile radius.

I **HST** to the ground right next to where my fang made contact with the ground, I saw that my ice fang had actually went further into the ground than I thought, I saw blood everywhere and I thought it must have went right through Shadow killing him. I turned around and was walking away when I heard ice cracking behind me, then my ice fang lit up inside with black energy. Than boom it exploded shooting random giant pieces of ice of everywhere, I was knocked back on my ass, and then I saw Shadow walking out of the crater. His shirt and jacket had been turn in halve and it looked like he had a broken arm and a bruise was appearing on is cheek, his skin was blue, his pants where covered in frost, hone of his combat boots were missing, he had random cuts all over his body, but the worst part is the big hole in the middle of his body that I could see all the way through, he was holding his hand over it.

"Not…bad Jackson…. Not bad at all" he said as he started coughing up blood, he sank to his knees and showed me a hellish smile. I looked at him with pure disgust in my eyes, "You owe me some information" I said as I walked over to him and held him by his collar. "You haven't beaten me yet" Shadow said still showing me that insane grin. "What are you talking about? You have a giant hole through your body, you're finished" I said with certainty in my eyes, "Am I, am I really Percy" than he grabbed me by my neck. I was trying to resist but he was to strong, he started to lift us off the ground and he was still holding my neck and he was squeezing harder. Finally he stood straight up and we were both on are feet, he lifted me until my feet were dangling in the air, "W…where is …this power…coming from, Im….in my second level of …Vis" I managed to cough out, "Hahahaha that puny level of power could never defeat me, I passed that level years ago and have reached a new level of power." Shadow said as he started laughing evilly.

This wasn't good he was getting stronger, how could I ever think I could beat this guy, he jumped into the air so everyone could see us. "Look, look at your strongest warrior Perseus Jackson sitting here helplessly in my hand, I have defeated him and showed him a mere taste of power" Shadow shouted so loud that everyone stopped fighting and looked at us. "Let him go" I heard Reyna yell and I felt heard come closer to me, Shadow just raised his hand and a black beam hit her sending her to the ground unconscious. "Reyna…no" I whispered, Shadow looked me straight in my eyes, "I don't have time for you to train, and your too much fun for you to kill, so I'm gonna help you out, and you can decide who is the warrior I will face you or Jason." Shadow said with a huge grin on his face.

Then we **HST **to Jason and Shadow grabbed him with his other hand, then he **HST **back into place, Jason try to fight but Shadow only squeezed harder on his neck, Jason finally calmed down and listen to him. After he told him what he told me Jason looked at him with anger in his eyes. Shadow brought both of us closer to him and whisper in are ears "Transformatio in potestate vestra est divinum esse et fieri, nunc dui iaculis pretium multiplicis potestatis sunt moriuntur, I'll be waiting" he said then an enormous pain entered me and Jason's world, he punch both of us in the stomach and we both plummeted to the ground unconscious.

**Wow right no one saw that coming did they Jason and Percy come together to defeat a common enemy, but how strong is Shadow, Who is his master, What do they have against Percy and Jason, What is the secret Shadow has for Percy, What is the gift Shadow gave Percy and Jason. I'm going to put a poll on my page rather Percy and Jason stay friends, Stay enemy's, Don't bother each other anymore.**

**Justin2112**


	11. Authors note 2

**Author note sorry but my poll is up and I need some votes, before I can finish the next chapter it is up on my profile page so please hurry up and vote, thanks everybody.**


	12. The training begins

**Reyna POV**

After I woke up everyone was gone except for Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth, they were all standing around me. I got up and held my head, as soon as I stood up I almost fell, but Nico caught me. "Let's go get Percy" he said, Percy I had almost forgotten all about him, I took off running towards him, when I finally found him; he was passed out next to Jason. I ran up to him and put my ear next to his heart and my figure on his neck, there was a pulse but it was weak. Nico ran up next to me "Is…is…is he-"Nico asked with a scared look on his face, "He's alive but just barely, he needs medical attention now" I said. Thalia and Annabeth went up to check on Jason, "Is he okay" I asked them with concern in my voice, I know there supposed to be are enemy's but we just fought side by side. "Yeah but he needs help, what about Percy is he okay" Annabeth asked back, I was surprised that Annabeth was worried about him I thought she hated Percy.

"Why do you care Reyna if Jason's okay, this is your fault anyway" Thalia snapped at me with such anger I flinched, "How is this my fault" I shouted back as I got up. Nico got up "QUIET, both of you, do you really think that this is the time to be fighting. Percy and Jason are both on the floor dying, and you two are arguing like little kids" Nico shouted at us. I looked at the ground that someone younger and more childish than me said such words, "Your right Nico let's get Percy back to the Palace" I said with a sad look on my face. Thalia walked away and started kicking tree's, "So are we friends now or enemy's" Annabeth asked me, "Honestly I don't know yet, if Percy and Jason still hate each other" I said while looking at sleeping Percy. "But they just fought together, and-"Annabeth that's because there not stupid, they knew that they couldn't even win with them fighting each other the whole time, that what makes them such great leaders because there instincts told them to compromise" I interrupter her.

She looked down and grabbed Jason on her back, she walked over to Thalia and they teleported away, Nico picked up Percy and grabbed my shoulder and we shadow traveled back to lord Neptune palace. As soon as we arrived we rushed Percy into the medical room, were lord Apollo was. When we got there he was writing down a haiku, as soon as he saw us he dropped what he was doing and rush Percy onto the hospital bed, he started sticking all the needles into him. He told a nearby naiad to run and get some salt water and pour it into the machine; Apollo kicked us out and started to heal Percy. We waited outside the medic room for about an hour, until Apollo came out, "Percy will be okay he had minor injuries, he's just exhausted, but there is just one problem he's seems to be in some kind of coma" Apollo told us with a sad face.

As soon as Apollo said that I broke down crying, Nico and Apollo comforted me. Then we heard shouting from inside the medic room, so we rushed inside. Percy was on the bed and the naiads had strapped him down, he was going crazy yelling in his sleep. His Vis was on and he was sweating a lot, it started to snow inside the room, then things started to freeze, a couple of the naiads started to become frozen solid. If it wasn't for lord Apollo using his power over the sun to warm things up we would've all been frozen solid, Percy was still shouting; then Poseidon appeared in the room and went over to Percy, he put his hand on his chest than he started chanting something, I couldn't hear what he was saying but, it seem to calm Percy down and he fell back asleep and all the snow and ice evaporated.

Poseidon came over to me and Nico, "Apollo fix them up then send them to the throne room right away" Poseidon said with anger in his voice, Apollo nodded and Poseidon teleported away. Apollo used his powers on us then he teleported us to the throne room, when we appeared all the gods were there even Zeus and his side, Jason was there and was lying on the mat in the floor. Thalia and Annabeth were there as well, Apollo appeared with Percy in his arms and laid him on the mat next to Jason, "Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth what happened when you went to the mountain" Zeus asked anger evident in his voice. We told him everything from Percy and Jason fighting to when Shadow had beaten Percy and Jason, they look at us as if they were trying analyze us to see if we were lying or not. After a while they finally spoke "Children it's about time you learned of the enemy you now face, they are the evil and hatred of the world manifested into living beings" Athena said with a worried look on her face.

"They manifest into living deities and combine with some of the most powerful monster of all time and they take in a form of their own, they are called the army of shadow" Athena continued, "Some time when you kill them they are reborn as monster other times not, the strongest of the generals Shadow is not only combined with the minotaur, but also a Erebus the god of darkness" Athena said. "Wait you mean the primordial god of darkness, he hasn't been seen in years like the rest of the primordials" Annabeth said, "Yes you are correct Erebus hasn't been seen in years, that's because Shadow defeated him and absorbed him, making almost as powerful as there king" Athena said. "That explains Shadow's grudge against Percy, because he killed the Minotaur not once but twice, and guessing what he said to Percy and Jason he's the deity of fear I guessing" Annabeth stated. "Yes Shadow is combined with the Minotaur and Erebus and the deity of fear, Explosion is combined with a Cyclops and chimaera and is the deity of destruction,**(The big guy that Nico was fighting) **Tenebrisalis combined with a hell hound and a Cyclops is the deity of darkness, **(Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia)** Odia is combined with a harpy and one of Medusa sister and is the deity of hate, Dolora is combined with a siren and Medusa and is the deity of pain, Avaria is combined with chimera and the last Medusa sister and is the deity of Greed, and the worst there king;** Potester**is combined with Typhon, Uranus, and Aether and is the deity of Power." Athena said

"W…what did you just say there king was combined with" Annabeth asked her mother with complete fear in her face, "I know what you are thinking, but let me explain" Athena started once again. "Yes Potester is combined with Typhon, Uranus, and Aether and that is the reason we split them so far apart and didn't destroy Typhon, because if Typhon was destroyed then it would be easier for him to look for the other two, Uranus and Aether didn't wish to be fused with him, but they both have been weaken and were probably about to fade away, that what made it possible to fuse together" Athena stated with a look of worry on her face. "Then how are we supposed to beat them, Percy and Jason couldn't even beat the generals how are we going to deal with the king" I said with panic in my voice. I was terrified an enemy that we have never faced before with powers of which we have never thought possible, stronger than are strongest hero's and quite possibly the gods. I only wish Percy was here to comfort me, "Well there is only one thing we can do" I heard a familiar voice say.

My eyes welled up with tears and I turned around and tackle the black hair, sea green hero in a hug, "P…Percy you're okay…. I thought….thought you were gone" I said between sobs, I felt a figure under my chin and it tilted my head up and made me look Percy in the eyes. "My queen you know that I would never leave you alone, I will always be here for you I promise" He said with such passion I melted into his arms. "Father we need to train, Shadow and his army are stronger than we could've imagined, I say we train for 6 months than attack when were ready." Percy said with such authority that I felt as if he was a god himself, "I suppose that you are right son but what of you and the lighting spawn" Poseidon said spitting the last part out like venom, Percy just looked at Jason who was still asleep, "We will….discuss that later when he awakes" Percy said with a sigh, "Until then Thalia….Annabeth will you train with us" Percy said as if the words pained him. Thalia looked at her father for her approval, he had a thinking look on his face then he gave a simple nod.

Annabeth had her eyes on Percy the whole time; Percy was looking down thinking about something, I went over to Percy and dragged him around the corner, he looked at me confused. So when we got to where I was taken him, I turned around and kissed him, he was shocked at first than pushed me off, I looked at him in shock. "P…P…Percy what's wrong" I said, his sea green eyes looked like whirlpools "Reyna we can't do this now, there's too much to worry about, we have to train and-" I didn't let him finish because I ran out the room tears in my eye's, I didn't know where I was running, I just ran. Finally I bumped into something hard and fell on my ass, I tried to get up and run but, I was grabbed by my arm. The person who had me in there grip had nice warm hands, well-built arms, and smelled of sea water, I through my head into the man's chest and sobbed and sobbed.

I embraced the man in a tight hug and squeezed him with all my strength, the guy hesitated but, then embraced me in a hug as well, I looked up at my kings eyes and they were glacier blue now, they showed passion, love, comfort, but also pain and distrust. I reached up slowly only inches away from his face, as are faces closed in he pulled me closer to his body, I could feel his heart beat on my chest, and my face became warm as my hand drifted to his abs. Then are lips met at first it was a simple kiss then he licked my lips begging for entrance and I gladly let him in, and the kiss became more passionate, are tongue's danced together. The moment became more heated as his hands drifted to my butt lifting me up in the air; I wrapped my legs around him and drifted my hands through his messy black hair. We broke the kiss for air, both trying to catch our breath, we looked at each other eyes and then in a cold breeze we were back into his room.

We started kissing again and this time I tackled him on the bed, I reached my hand to his chest and gripped at his shirt, I looked into his eyes and a silent mutual agreement was made, and cloths were soon shed, and soon I felt a pain worse than when I gained my Vis, a pain soon replaced my perfect bliss and a felling I was in a place better than Olympus.

**Wow powerful stuff right, Percy has awoken from his deep slumber and is different somehow, Jason is still asleep in a coma, for a hint for why they were in a coma check the incantation Shadow said to them, it is in Latin, go to Google translate and you'll know why, Soon the battle between the two forces continues next Chapter, OH one more big thing expect OC assassins next chapter.**

**-Justin2112**


	13. New recruits part 1

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been kind of busy with school, and this the chapter when I put your ideas into the story. So here it is.**

**Annabeth Pov**

I had to talk to him, I just have to I can't stand it anymore, I barged into the hallway were they were and was about to walk to Percy's room. Then in a puff of perfume Aphrodite appears in front of me, "I wouldn't do that honey if I were you, Percy isn't available at the time and he's not ready to talk to you." I don't care I'm going to talk to him" I said stomping past her, she grabbed me by my arm and made me face her. "Annabeth dear this is not a good time right now for you to do this, especially since a war is about to go on. Okay what if I tell you I can make you stop loving Percy so that way you can focus" Aphrodite said with a smile on her face. "Y…you can do that" I said bewilder, "A course I can honey I'm the Goddess of love, now stand still" Aphrodite said.

She back up a couple of feet and she pointed a figure at me, "**Annabeth Chase do you agree to renounce your love for the man Perseus Jackson, to be happy without him in your life romantically." **She said very dramatically. I hesitated did I really not want to love Percy anymore, I mean he was my first love, no I don't want to love him anymore he hurt me to badly, and I want Jason to be the only one I love now. "**Lady Aphrodite I renounce my love for Perseus Jackson and wish to only love Jason Grace**" I said with a serious look on my face. Then she shot a pink light at me and I passed out on the floor. When I awoke I didn't feel any different, I wasn't hurt or anything, so I got up and walked around in the hall.

I saw Percy and Reyna coming hand and hand out of Percy's room, usually that would have made me jealous, but now I didn't care. That mean I wasn't in love with Perseus Jackson anymore. I didn't know what to think of it, this unlocked so many possibilities for me. Then Jason walked into the room and I had this hot feeling on my face, I feeling I hadn't had since before the giant war with Percy. Jason walked over to me and smiled; I smiled back and hugged him. He lifted my chin up and we kissed, I loved the way he kissed.

Than Percy and Reyna came over and ruined it, Jason looked up "Jackson, what do you want" Jason spit out. "Well Jason while you were knocked out, we started making plans and we need to discuss them" Percy said a little too harshly. "You better watch it Jackson, or else you're gonna regret it" Jason said while glaring at him. "Trust me sparky you do not want to go there with me, unless you want to taste blood in your mouth all day." Percy spat back, they both shut up and just stared at each other. Then I had this weird feeling like the gravity in the room just got heavier, it was like a tremendous power was around. I looked down at the ground trying to keep from falling under the pressure.

I looked up at Percy and Jason and you could see their powers clashing against one and other for dominance. It was incredible, there Vises weren't even on but they had this much power, the air got heavier and it became harder to breath. I couldn't take it anymore so I shook Jason, that seemed to snap him out of it and he stopped and looked at me. Reyna was catching her breath, she must have felt it to and she shook Percy out of his, what happened to the 2 of them they weren't this strong before.

Reyna was the first one to speak, "Okay you two we both know that there's a lot of bad blood between us, but this fighting among ourselves isn't working. We need you two to work together to win this war, because you to are our strongest warriors we have, so make a truce right now." Reyna said. Percy and Jason looked at each other with emotionless eye's, both looking like they wanted to kill the other, I had to do something before they start fighting again, "Reyna I'm sorry for everything that's happened over the years and for everything I've done to you can we please have a truce" I said with an nervous look on my face. Percy watched me carefully deciding if this was real or not, Reyna looked surprised then straighten up and stuck out her hand, which I shook then we both smiled at each other.

"Percy um….I would like to apologize for everything that has happened between us, I know that we have chosen different paths, but I hope we can still be friends" I said actually meaning it. Percy looked at me his eye filled with distrust, but it quickly faded and he awkwardly stock out his hand and I shook it. Reyna did the same to Jason, "Now Percy if I and Annabeth could do it then, you guys could man up and do it to. Percy and Jason stared into each other's eyes making some kind of mutual agreement, then they both did a slight nod and gingerly raise their arms, then they did the warriors grab and grabbed each other's forearm. We all smiled then walked to the planning room.

**Percy's POV**

That was very weird, but I was kind of relived to have that off my chest. Now we can focus on the real problem, Shadow and his army. The first thing that came to mind is to make a force that can combat there's, so before I went off to get Reyna I talked to the Olympian council about them knowing about any other Vis users in the world, they looked pretty nervous when they told me, but Apollo was sent to fetch them. Any way though something was still on my mind, where on earth did that power come from earlier, when me and Jason were about to fight, something in me erupted and all that power came to me. I can still feel it tingling in my figure tips, I remember my dad telling us that every time we're injured we come back stronger is that what he meant. Also that chant Shadow said to us, he said that it would help us out, did he give us power as well, and I'd have to figure it out later because we arrived into the planning room.

When I arrived in there, there were a whole group of people waiting for us, some new faces, and some old. But some of them were radiating some massive Vis power, there was this Spanish kid that look about 16 or 17, that was giving off some massive power, by the feel of his Vis he was a child of Zeus, and there was another white kid with sliver eyes that looked about16 or 17 and by the feel of his Vis he was a child of…of…Artemis. That was weird but whatever; those two though were giving some energy maybe even stronger than Annabeth and Reyna. I also saw Piper, Clarissa, Leo, and Will. Clarissa ran over to me and punches me in the gut, I bent over to humor her but it didn't hurt.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Jackson" she screamed at me, "Nothing now go back over there so I can explain everything". I whispered to her. She glare at me but went back, I step on the table and cleared my throat, to get everyone attention, they all looked at me. "Okay everyone here let me explain the situation. Okay there is an ancient army called the army of shadows, they are the meaning of hate and fear, and they are incredibly strong and they have an army, so were making a strike force to counter it. So we will divide you in to six groups all following a general, also everyone will be trained in the power if Vis, those of you who don't already have it that is, and here is an example of Vis power. (Percy holds out his hand and a ball of energy appears) Okay any question" I said with a serious voice.

A waited for anyone to say anything then a sliver arrow made of what seem light moon light struck my ball of energy, dissipating it. I looked at the guy with sliver eyes and smirk, "Anything you want to ask" he smirked back and jumps so fast that I'm sure I'm the only one who saw him. He lands in front of me on the table and gets in my face, "My name is Armi Jones child of Diana, and I don't follow anyone who can't prove they deserve my loyalty" he said while staring me right in my sea green eyes. I closed my eyes and look down and chuckled, "Okay make your move" I said as I brought my hear back up and open my eyes to reveal my glacier blue one's, he smile and jumped back in the air shooting 6 moon light arrows at me, I smiled and swept my hand at them making them all disappear, then I jumped at him while he was still in the air and swung at him, he grabbed my shirt sleeve and put his hand on my chest and flipped me over his shoulder threwing me behind him.

I was headed towards the wall, I hit the wall with my feet, bouncing back at him at full speed. I crash into him crashing him thorugh the wall, we were on the floor of the other room and everyone came in watching us. I got up first and backed up, Dina rolled backward about 5 feet, he charged at me and it was like he was morphing, he went from running on 2 to all 4 and he grew a horn that was razor sharp, he skin became grey, and he became thicker. He was a rhyno now, a child of Artemis that can change into animals, that's a first. I charged right back at him at full speed, and stop his charge, I caught him by his horn and planted my feet, I raised him up above my head and spun him in a circle and letting him crash into the wall. He transformed into an tiger and started circling me, I stood in one spot while he kept circling, he finally charged at me.

I jumped backward doing a flip into the air and when I was on top of him, I through a snowball at his face making him mad, I landed behind him laughing. "I didn't know you were a snow cat" I said laughing, everyone in the crowd laughed to and Armi changed back into his human form red in the face. "No one makes a full out of me" he said, then a silvery aura appered around him. I felt his Vis come to life, it was impressive indeed, it was at the level at Reyna and Annabeth, he **HST** behind me and swung downward with both his food.

**Third Persons POV**

A giant dust cloud form when Armi disappeared, when it vanished Armi was standing there his hands together in a fist, over a cracked marble floor, he looked disappointed. He was covered in a silver like aura, it made a soft sound of wolves howling. He slowly looked over to one of the marble pillars thst was in the great hall of Olympus, sitting on it was Percy with riptide in his hand, twirling it in his hand, a smirk on his face and his glacier blue eyes on Armi. "Your fast sea spawn, I'll give you that, but I'm the fastest warrior alive, and you didn't even manage to cut me" Armi said with a cocky look on his face. "I didn't did I, then what's that thing on your cheek" Percy said while looking at riptide, Armi looked at Percy like he was crazy then, a small thin cut appear on his cheek, and a small drop of blood dripped all the way down to his chin.

Amri slowly tounched his cheek and put the blood on his fingure, he took it back and looked at it, his face became serious and he glared daggers at Percy. Everyones face was in complete shock that all that just happened, how Percy cut Armi cheek, how they moved so fast, and one thing ran through there mind. When do we get such power? Armi looked furious, his silver aura became larger and he put his arm like he was holding a bow and said "gigas luna sagitta", then in a blink of an eye it was like a silver light hit the sky. It was to fast for regular eyes to see, but people who have unlocked Vis saw it, a giant 6ft arrow width and lenth was launched at Percy, Percy whisper something and a snowy wind appeared to protect him. It felled horribly, as the arrow shot right through the wind and cracked Percy in the shoulder sending him into the wall.

Percy slid to the ground slowly and landed on his feet, he got up and started to roll his shoulders around, "That hurt really bad Armi looked like your not havle bad, but now I'm angry and I'll show you my true power really quick that I would use to face real threats" Percy said confidently. That feeling that Reyna and Annabeth had came back and the gravity became heavier, the air became thicker, and it became harder to breath. You could see Armi eyes widen as he realized the power he was facing, Percy smirked as his Vis was now visible, it grew huge, really huge then it was like the air exploded, blowing everyone back and knocking over all kind of things. The only person that didn't get blown back was Jason, Armi was blown back into the wall his Vis completely died down, he was concious and he looked unharmed, but he knew that he had actully received a lot of damage to his body.

It was now snowing in the room because of Percy power the room looked like an icy explosion had just happened, Percy had turned his Vis off and he was standing there with a stupid look on his face. "Oops look like I over did it" Percy said, then he said "sanitatem tempestas" and the snow started to glow a sea green and it healed everyone in the room. Armi got up and went over to Percy and bowed to him and said "I'd be proud to follow you into battle" to that Percy smiled and said to the whole crowd "Let's get out of here and go back to the planning room shall we to discussother things".

**Wow so what did you think good right? I told you guys I would put your guy's idea into the story. Well if you liked it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	14. Battle test pt 1

**Jason's POV**

I was surprise how much stronger I felt after I woke up, I was surprised that me and Percy had a truce after all that. I and Percy have reached a whole new level of power; it was clear when I saw his fight with that Armi guy, I was the only one who saw him move. It was incredible I don't know if he stronger than me, but I guess we'll find out in while, Annabeth had clenched my arm pretty hard, when Percy activated his power, I'm guessing that it actually hurt her. I guess she isn't able to handle the power that we have yet.

We were going into back into the conference room, and Percy had everyone line up and was assigning them to us the original 6. Me and Percy would get the people who already had Vis and were either at the next level or on their way there, Annabeth and Reyna were getting the people who had at least unlocked there Vis and needed training to learn how to use it, and finally Nico and Thalia had the newbies and were unlocking there Vis.

Percy list consisted of Armi son of Diana, Derek Baile son of Apollo, Damon Blackwood son of Timor, Rick Yokes son of Ares, and Tyson Steel son of Nike. I had Carlos Rodriguez son of Zeus, Demetri Kyle son of Thanatos, Augustus Vignes son Bacchus, Zack Nickel son of Demeter, and Celeste Flare daughter of Apollo. I didn't really pay attention to who everyone else got, because I just wanted to know who the two of us got. We were going to see what everyone had, so we were going to have a small competition between me and Percy's team, I think the strongest on Percy team beside him is either Armi or that Tyson guy. On mine was Carlos, Demetri or Celeste.

Are groups walked to the arena, it was the size of a football field, it had white wall made of pure marble. One of the wall was covered in weapons, all the way to swords to guns, there was a statue of a god at every corner, the big three statues were all sitting in marble thrones, above the arena like they were watching. Percy and I were just going to call people out randomly to challenge each other, the first person I called was Augustus and Percy called Derek. Derek was a big guy about 6'2 broad shoulders, well-built with blonde hair, he had a scar running down the length of his forearm, he had a bow that could bend straight and turned into a sword, it had a smack hole in the middle for shooting arrows and he could make sun arrows like Armi could make moon arrows, and tally marks along the side. Augustus was about 5'11 kind of skinny; he had hair so black it kind of looked purple, he had big ears to, he had a wooden staff that had a button you pressed to make it a spear.

They got into the middle of the arena while the rest of us sat in the stands, Derek attacked first, he shot about 6 sun arrows fast, he charge right after them. Augustus twirled his staff breaking all the arrows, and spun his staff above his head; Derek turned his bow into a sword and kept charging. Augustus swung his staff at Derek but he ducked and rolled under it, kicking Augustus behind his knee as he rolled behind him, Augustus fell to one knee clutching his other knee. Derek rolled onto his feet and jumped into the air and shot 10 sun arrows at Augustus, Augustus did a summersault dodging out the way of two of them, as he did that he brought up a wall of grape vines to block the rest, one managed to slip through and it was going straight for Augustus face.

Me and Percy were the first ones to react, we were about to hop into the arena to stop the arrow, but Augustus Vis came to live and he caught the arrow with his hand, when it was only inches away from his face. He did a backflip into the air and when he landed he charged at Derek, me and Percy both gave a sigh of relieve, Augustus reaction skills were good, and his Vis skill are impressive to he turned it on so fast. Derek turned his bow into a sword again preparing for Augustus to hit him, but right when Augustus was about to collide with him he hopped in the air, Derek looked confused until he saw that a wall of vines was hiding behind Augustus when he was running, the wall crashed into Derek sending him into the air all the way to the other side of the arena, Derek somehow miraculously landed on his feet, but he fell to one knee as soon as his feet touched the ground his sword the only thing holding him up.

Augustus got above Derek and was about dive bomb him when Derek Vis came to live, right in when Augustus was about to hit Derek he yelled "Sol invadam" and then there was a bright light. I was barely able to see but Derek had jumped past Augustus into the air, Augustus crashed into the ground because of the bright light, Derek aimed his bow at Augustus and said "Sol arrow pluvia" and a whole wall of sun arrow appeared behind Derek and he pointed them at Augustus. Augustus looked up and prepared to block the attack, but I knew he couldn't do it and Percy knew, so we charged forward at full speed and right when the arrows were let loose, Percy was on top of them and he held out his hand making most of them freeze in a giant block of ice, I was in front of Augustus blasting the arrows with a wall of lighting I created, incinerating all of them.

Derek had won the match, but Augustus had potential so he could stay on my team. But who would fight next.

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**-Justin2112**


	15. Battle test pt 2

**Percy's POV**

Wow these guys aren't have bad, there Vises are exceptional, there strong without it to. Well next up was Tyson against a guy named Demetri, Tyson was a son of Nike and Demetri was a son of Thanatos. I was actually looking forward to their fight, Tyson was well-built with black hair, he had brown eyes and was about 6'1, he had these pair of special fighting gloves that already had 6 weapons of his choice programed in to it, but his main weapon he liked to use is a black sword, that is made of celestial bronze that was cooled in the river Styx, and whenever he's holding it, it makes his skin invincible like the Achilles curse. Also he was blessed by all four of the wind gods, so he has wind power.

Demetri was well-built also, he was bald and had black eyes, he stood at about 6'1 and he wore a black cloak, he had a Scythe with a sickle at the other end of it. They both took their places in the arena, Tyson was the first one to make his move, he charged at Demetri at full speed, it was like he was **HST **all ready but he wasn't he was just fast. He was in front of Demetri and jump punching downward, when he hit the ground it cracked, he was naturally strong like me. Demetri had jumped backward and swung his scythe at Tyson, Tyson stuck his forearm right under where the blade was stopping the attack, and he grabbed the middle of the scythe under his arm and flipped Demetri. Demetri landed on his feet and spun around with his leg kicking Tyson in the chest, Tyson slid back a couple of feet before stopping, Demetri threw his scythe at Tyson and jumped in the air.

Demetri grew black angel wings and flew at Tyson, Tyson hopped out the way of the scythe and use his wind power to push him further into the air, Demetri flew at Tyson like a bullet, Tyson curled up into a ball and started spinning faster, and faster in mid-air. Right when Demetri was about to hit Tyson, Tyson uncurled and unleashed a massive wave of wind, knocking Demetri into the ground, and knocking over everyone in the stands. Tyson dropped to the ground and took off running towards Demetri, Tyson made a figure gun motion and started shooting wind bullets at him, they look like they were hitting him from are angle. But then I looked up and saw Demetri in the air with his scythe, he dived down and was aiming for Tyson; let's see what Tyson would do.

Tyson kept on shooting his wind gun, while Demetri was about to charge him from behind, Demetri didn't even make a sound, he was completely silent like he didn't even have sound in his life. Demetri was about to cut Tyson in halve, when Tyson clearly just disappeared, Demetri stop short and looked around. I couldn't sense Tyson at all, either he had left the arena completely or he was just simply too fast, I looked at Jason and he couldn't find him either. Then I blinked and Tyson was right under my neck with celestial bronze blade that was attached to an imperial gold knuckles, I stood there in complete shock that he was that fast, I liked this one. I smirked at him and sat back down, and he **HST** back to the arena, he was already fast when he wasn't **HST **but when he used it he was on a whole different level of speed, imagine how fast he'll be in his Vis mode.

Tyson imperial knuckles disappeared and his black celestial bronze sword materialized into his hands, a silver light glided over his skin for a brief moment showing his invulnerable skin. Demetri flew down to the ground and turned his Vis on, immediately an ominous feeling entered the room, the shadows in the room started to dance around him and become part of his Vis, Tyson looked at him with a happy expression, so Demetri turned his Vis up to level two and a pure blackness covered Tyson and him in a giant circle, and they were lifted into the air. I couldn't see inside it, but I could sense Tyson and Demetri life force, so if one got to low I would jump in, but I wonder what would happen in there.

**Third Person POV**

Tyson and Demetri were lifted into the air inside the black ball, it surrounded them. Most people would be frightened by the darkness and the endless souls calling their name inside the ball, the pitch black world where it was impossible to see, but Tyson wasn't. Tyson could have been a son of Ares because the idea of a fight like this excited him, he even wanted to face Percy and Jason together, because he had Powers beyond their imagination, he had been like this from birth, his power was trained for years until it was at the level past most of the gods. Because his mother predicted this war and wanted to have secret weapon.

Tyson didn't need sight to fight, he used his other five senses, and so he waited and closed his eyes for the attack to come, meanwhile a certain son of Thanatos watched him, because he enjoyed watching his victims panic, but this one was not. So he decided to finish this, and he swoop down like a bat and swung his scythe at his opponent, when he did this he wasn't expecting that Tyson would catch the blade, and much less snap it in two. Demetri was angry that his scythe was broken so easily, and used the souls to attack Tyson; he sent them at him like cannon blast. They hit him everytime knocking him over, Tyson wasn't hurt by them but they kept moving him, and he was getting bored.

Tyson started activating his 1st level of Vis, one out of the 7 he knew, Tyson started to emit a golden, reddish, light. Tyson could feel his power raising, he could easily break the darkness around him if he wanted to, but he decided to go to level 3 of his Vis. His aura got even bigger and wider, it got bright and he gotten stronger, you're probably wondering 7 levels of Vis, well there actually 10 levels of Vis but he only unlocked 7 but he was the third strongest person in his room, the only people who could rival his power were Percy and Jason, the unlocked there 7th level of Vis just recently. Tyson jumped at Demetri full force ready to show Demetri just a small portion of his power. **(Sorry everyone can't let you see all of Tyson's powers yet because he plays an important role in this story.)**

**Percy's POV**

Anyway outside the dark dome of darkness Percy, Jason and everyone else outside the dome felt the power erupting inside, the power was tremendous and Percy knew it rivaled his and Jason's own strength, but who did it belong to. Percy felt stronger just being around the power, but why? Then out of nowhere the dome begin to crack with stream of light poking out of it, then it pop letting loose a wave of energy everywhere, making everyone shield their eyes from the massive power. Tyson dropped to the ground holding Demetri in his arms, Tyson didn't have an scratch on him, but Demetri had a large gash on his chest that tore the top part of his robe, the bottom of his robe was smoking and burned, he had scar on top of his fore head, and his face was a pummeled mess, and his scythe was completely snapped in half and he was unconscious. Tyson had a confident smile on his face and he laid Demetri on the ground and backed up, I did my healing rain on the two and Demetri immediately woke up and jumped away from Tyson and got into the defense stance.

"Demetri it's over you lost" Jason said, with a look of disappointment on his face. Demetri looked down at his feet and grabbed his broken scythe and it started to repair itself, "Everyone that's enough for today, go to the guest rooms across the hall from the planning room and rest, tomorrow we will continue at 7:00 sharp understood" I said while never taking my eyes off Tyson, everyone started to leaving to go, Tyson was about to walk out. "Not you Tyson, me and Jason need to talk to you" I said, to this he smirked and walked back into the center of the arena, Me and Jason hopped down, Jason closed the door to the arena while I went into the face of Tyson. "How can I help you sir" Tyson said with a smile, I looked at him in the eye and said "How powerful are you", He looked at me and smirked at me. "That's for me to know and for you to find out" he said with a cocky smile. Than it was like a blur, I twirled in a downward circle, ducking under the fist he just threw; Jason hopped over Tyson getting behind him, and brought his gladius up to Tyson head as I brought Riptide up to his neck, and at the same time he made his sword and imperial gold knuckle with the blade on it appear and stopped both are attacks.

Me and Jason both hopped back, Tyson just stood there with a smile on his face, "You're not halve bad Jackson and neither are you Grace, but you think 2 on one is a little unfair" Tyson said with a grin. I looked at Jason and he nodded, "Jason go on check on the rest of the group, I'll go clean up here" I said with a smirk. Jason **HST **out the arena and left us alone, "That's better, so I'll explain everything while we spar" Tyson said with a cocky grin, "Sounds good to me" I said as we charged at each other bringing are swords up to meet each other.

**Next chapter Tyson and Percy fight, who is Tyson, What powers does he hold, Can he be beat, Next Chapter on Percy Jackson and the war of darkness.**

**-Justin2112**


	16. Urgent Authors Note

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Excuse me all my readers, I have an urgent message to tell you, I haven't been getting any reviews lately, and I would like to have some, so if I don't at least receive, 10 reviews before Sunday at midnight, I will be discontinuing this story. I have the next chapter ready and it will be my longest chapter yet, but If no one review then It will be lost forever in the Percy Jackson universe, I know what you're thinking why would I do this? Well because a writer needs support or inspiration to help him write, and reviewer and reviews or my support and inspiration. So please if you don't want me to discontinue this story please give me at least 10 reviews or more by Sunday 12:00am midnight.**

**Sincerely**

**~Justin2112**


	17. Sorry Another Authors Note Please write

**I wanted thank everyone for all the review, it really did help alot, I gained over 40 reviews putting me over a **

**100 reviews, I will not be discontinuing this story at all because its clear that alot of people love it so much, **

**and I know I promise you a chapter but seeing all my reveiws I decided to make it even longer, to dedicate it **

**to all you guys, I will put it up Friday night so just wait a little longer, and Thanks everyone I love all you guys. **

**P.S. Also Can you guys please write Ianian58 to complete his story Vow of destruction:Redemption because he **

**dosen't have any inspiration for that story anymore but its a really great story thanks.**


	18. Percy vs Tyson, 7th level of Vis

**IM SO SORRY EVERYONE WE HAD A STORM HERE IN OHIO THAT KNOCKED MY POWER OUT, AND ON TOP OF THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED, THATS WHY I HAD TO REWRITE IT BECAUSE IT DIDNT SAVE WHEN MY COMPUTER SHUT OFF, BUT HERE IT IS FOR NOW**

**Percy's POV**

I charged at Tyson and swung riptide down in an arch motion, he put his sword up blocking my strike, I jumped back and charged forward again. I threw riptide at him like a spear at his face, he avoid it but I **HST** and tackled him to the ground and I was on top of him, and it was time for some ground and pound. I started to punch him, I hit him in the face a couple times, but he evaded most of them, every time I hit the ground I left I crack in the ground, he hit me a couple of times then he rolled me off him. He hit just as hard as me, I smirk and ran forth we locked arms, and we were in a power struggle, waiting for the other warrior to give out.

"So start talking, Tyson" I said, "Okay well let's start with Vis shall we", I brought him closer and flipped him over my shoulder throwing, him into the ground. "Fine with me" I said with a smirk, he smirk back and did this leg sweep knocking me hard on my ass, while he rolled backwards and hopped into the air. "Gladly" he said, "There is a total of 10 levels of Vis, each one unlocks a whole new level of power" he said, "No way the Gods told us there was only 3 level" I said as I pulled riptide out my pocket, "That's because they didn't believe you get past that level, but then the Shadow came and you had to become stronger, oh and Shadow and his army doesn't use Vis" Tyson said as are swords met again and again.

"What do you mean Shadow and his army aren't using Vis, then what is it they are using" I said as I made a miniature earthquake which made him fall on the ground, I hopped on top of him and kicked his sword out his hand but, he punched me behind my leg making me fall. "Vis is a power reserved for demigod hero, Shadow is not a demigod there for he needs another power source, they use a strange and dark power called **Mortem **to combat us" Tyson said as he start shooting wind bullets at me. I made a strong icy wind to turn his attack against him, making the bullets freeze, Tyson dodge all of them expect one which cracked him in the chest making him fall into the ground. He hopped on to his feet and we both charged at each other, we both threw a punch that was met by the others fist, it blew us both back a couple of feet.

"There are 10 level of Mortem as well, Shadow has unlock all 10 level so and you only unlocked 7th level of Vis, so you still need to become stronger to defeat him" Tyson said, "Well how many levels of Vis do u have unlocked" I said uncapping riptide. "I unlocked 7 levels so far same as you and Jason, but it's still undetermined who is the strongest yet" Tyson finished. "We can find that out now can't we" I said as activated my 1st level of Vis. I **HST** behind Tyson kicking him in the back throwing him forward, Tyson turned on his Vis right when he was about to hit the wall and kicked off it into the air, he shot at me with serious speed. I couldn't move in time so I just had to brace myself for the impact, when he hit I dug my feet into the ground, and we haulted to the stop. He was still on me so bear hug him and squeezed, he cried out in pain and started punching me in the head, finally I had to let go and jumped back.

Tyson raised his hand above his head and said "Victoria ferrum" and his hand started to glow, I knew I couldn't let him touch me with that, "Praecipita" I said and it appeared in my hand, I made it into the spinning ball form in my hand. Then I said "Caligo" and a giant foggy mist appeared, since I unlocked this new powers I had all kind of release words, the fog didn't make Tyson hesitate because he charged right in, he hit me right in the chest are so he thought until was stuck inside my ice clone, he tried to move but it was too late. I had already hit him with my Praecipita and his chest through the ice clone; he was sent flying out of the mist in a spinning fashion and crashed into the wall. The mist cleared and I was standing there looking at him, he was in the wall with a giant hole in his shirt where I hit him, and the mark on his chest was blue where I hit him, showing how cold the attack was.

He tried to get up but as soon as he did that he coughed up some blood, he fell on his butt and smirk, "Cross over the Victory line, Victor" and then his fourth level of Vis came on and he stood up the wound already starting to heal. "Glacies Procellae" I said and my forth level of Vis appeared, he charged at me from the front and all the sudden I was hit in the back then at my side, and finally from above, I rolled out the way of the onslaught. I had to concentrate he was faster than me, but if I can read his movements, I closed my eyes and used my sixth sense, I started to sense his Vis, I could actually feel him move.

Then he appeared behind me, but right when he was about crash into me, I did a summer sault forward and spun in the process and held my right hand in front of me, at the last moment I shouted "Blizzard inspiratione" and blast of snow and ice shot from my hand and a beam like style twisting itself into a spiral causing more damage. He wasn't able to move in time so I managed a direct hit, blowing him backwards, making him crash through the ceiling. I fell on my hands and knees, using powers for the first time can really drain a guy, Tyson crashed through the roof with his hand glowing again, I couldn't afford a hit like that at the moment I raised my Praecipita in the ball form at just the right moment.

They both collided and we stood at a stalemate for power, with every passing second sending a powerful shockwave, tossing up peices of the arena, destroying flags and banners, and sending everything flying. The two attacks started glowing together forming a bright light, then out of no where they exploded blowing us both back, I crashed into the wall of weapons and fell to the ground, taking the everything on the wall and the wall itself down with me buring him under a wall of rubble.

**Third Persons POV**

Percy crashed into the weapon wall absolutely destroying it, and Tyson crashed in the stands putting a crater in the side of the arena, Tyson stood up first rubbing his head "OOOWWW, that really hurt" he said getting up and looking over at the pile of rubble in the conner. He wacthed th pile carefully then he felt the massive energy build up, the sea green aura started showing through the rubble, then he hurt a shout filled with power and the pile exploded sending pieces of the rubble everywhere. A giant roman sheild about 3/4 the size of him was headed towards him, with a swat of his hand he knocked the sheild out the way smashing it into the roof, but what he didn't expect was Percy charging right behind the sheild.

"Diluvium" Percy shouted activating his 5th level of Vis, he was coming to fast and Tyson couldn't react fast enough, Percy punched Tyson and in the jaw sending him to the ground with such force that it cracked in and made a dent under the pressure. Before Tyson could even register what had happened he was thrown in the air and through the roof, he felt like he was weightless but that was a bad thing meaning it was going be hard to dodge the incoming attack Percy was about to launch at him. Percy threw his right arm back behind him, you could see his body tense as the power gathered into his right hand, it started glowing a redish color and steam started to rise from his hands, the werid part was the whole area behind him started to freeze.

Percy waited for Tyson to be in the right spot in the air, "Ice that becomes so cold and freezing that it burns, fire Ardens glacies ungue" Percy shouted to himself before he throws his hand forward shooting a red beam in the shape of a paw with claws at Tyson. It hit Tyson that caused an explosion so powerful it disintegrated the roof, it was giant blue cloud where the attack hit Tyson, Percy fell on one knee panting heavily, that attack took too much energy and if he didn't want to faint he'd have to just have to use basic attacks.

**Percy's POV**

My body burned every single cell in my body was screaming out in pain from using my powers to fast, but at the same time he felt like the most powerful being in the world and could slowly feel himself healing from the pain. I felt Tyson **HST** behind me, "Wow, I didn't actually think you would be able to dodge that" I said without turning around, I heard him breathing hard and I slowly got up turning around to look at him. The attack did more damage than I thought it did, Tyson was barely standing his sword the only thing holding him up, his whole body had steam coming off it, parts of his body covered in frost, snow, and ice. His cloths were torn all over, the right of his torso and his entire right arm was a sickly bluish green color, he burn marks on his other arm though.

"Not bad Jackson not bad at all, I had to use my 7th level of Vis just to dodge your attack, and as much as I hate to say it you won, because I'm completely out of energy. My Vis levels have dropped to almost zero." Tyson says. I used my 6th sense to check and he wasn't lying he his Vis level was almost gone; I guess my attack was too much. "Percy I only have one thing left to do before we go" Tyson says looking at me with a serious look.

"And what exactly would that be" I say looking him right in the eye, I had turned off my Vis, so what came next was totally a surprise. I felt the last of his Vis come to live as he **HST** and delivered a painful and furious head butt to my forehead, I flew back into the ground holding my head. I squeezed my left eye in pain keeping from watering; my hands went to my forehead holding the spot where he hit me. He was squeezing his left eye shut probably for the same reason.

"Owww, what did you head butt me for?" I ask still holding my forehead, he smirked "I would have punched you but both my arms are broken" he said, "You know what I mean" I said as I stood up the pain still in my head. "Okay then, well there's three reasons, one being that I wanted payback for blasting me like that, two would be because I always get the last hit, and the third and most important reason would be because I gave you me and my mother's blessing. That means that if you really have the will to win then your power will increase if you don't give up for a short period of time in a fight." He said before **HST **to his room. "Well that was dumb way for him to exit" I said as I teleported to my room, and I as soon as I hit the bed I was asleep.

**IM SO SORRY IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LONGER BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO REWRITE IT, PLUS IT KEPT ME FROM UPDATING, ON TIME SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG.**

** ~JUSTIN2112**


	19. Playful side

**Percy's POV**

I woke up feeling fully rested but sore, my clothes were done for though, I threw the cloths that I had on away and hopped in the shower. The warm water revitalizing me, curing the pain that I had, I started thinking about the fight I had last night with Tyson. He was one of the strongest warriors I've ever fought, and really I would have lost if I didn't use that attack. I wonder if we can trust him, I've I have to talk this over with the rest of the crew. I hopped out the shower and put on new cloths, I had on a dark blue V-neck with black cargo pants on, and I put on a leather jacket with blue stripes on it **(Kinda of like Wolverine in his movie). **

I walked out my room only to be met by Reyna, she looked at me with an angry look, and that meant I was in trouble. She was wearing a jean jacket with matching pants, she had her hair in curvy on her side, she had her dagger strapped to her side. "Good morning babe, how'd you sleep, because me I slept great" I said nervously, she just kept staring at me angrily. Then she did this crazy move, she smack me in my face making me spin a little, then kicked me in the back of my leg, grabbing my arm and turning me around putting her palm in the middle of shoulder blade, putting me on one knee and started to push my arm up.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay what did I do? Whatever I did I'm sorry" I said struggling to get loose, she just tighten her grip, and then she judo flipped me over her shoulder onto the ground. Then she grabbed me by my ear and pulled me up nearly yanking my ear off. "Ow okay Reyna, ow stop it, ow" I pleaded my ear turning a bright red; she started to drag me towards the war meeting room. "You know that I can walk by myself, ow okay" I said, I tried to pry her hand off my ear, but every time I did that she would just yank me harder, we finally made it to the war room, Reyna tossed me onto the floor.

I slowly got up and looked around; Jason, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were sitting there giggling, except Jason who was also holding his bright red ear. I sat down next to Jason and Reyna went over and high-five Annabeth, "She got you to" I whispered over to Jason, "Nope Annabeth got me" he whispered back, "Percy, Jason what happened to the arena?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know ask Percy I left him alone with Tyson last night" Jason said, everybody eyes shifted to me, "Okay well me and Tyson kind of, sort of, spared last night after everyone went to bed, and it got kind of hectic" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"How the heck did you in Tyson destroyed the arena? You only know the 3rd level of Vis and Tyson only know what like the 2nd level of Vis." Annabeth shouted at me, "Tyson is stronger than you think watch his fight and then watch mine, then you'll see what I wanted you to see." I said. Annabeth grabbed a remote and a screen popped out of the wall, she went to the security tapes and found Tyson's fight against Demetri, me and Jason were explaining in parts that they couldn't understand and how their Vises felt. Annabeth and Reyna watch carefully and were surprised when it was over, "How is it that's he that strong, his power is up there with yours" Reyna said confused.

"If you think he's strong now wait to you see are fight" I said, Annabeth used the remote to go to the security clip, and watched the fight, everyone but me was shocked at the fight. "Ha he was actually kicking your butt in the beginning" Jason snickered, "But I still won, so eat that" I said back with a smirk. When the clip went off, everyone face was in complete shock, "I can't believe there's 10 levels of Vis, and that you and Jason are, our only hope" Annabeth said sadly. Jason went over and put his arm around Annabeth comforting her, "Well one thing for sure, me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Reyna need to go train" Nico said before falling back into his chair falling into a shadow behind him disappearing. Reyna and Annabeth **HST** out the room, and Thalia teleported out shocking us she went out, so that just left me and Jason.

"Do you think we can actually trust him? I mean if he can rival are strength than he definitely could be a liability." Jason asked me with a serious face, I looked down at the table for a moment thinking about it, finally I responded. "How many times have the Gods wanted to kill us because they didn't trust us because we had the opportunity to destroy them? Because of our powers, our abilities, and the fact that we also were a liability. So I say we give him a chance and if he ends up betraying us we can personally take care of him, okay." I said still staring at the table. Jason nodded slowly before huffing, "You want to go spar" he asked me, "Sure why not" I said simply. With that we both **HST** to the arena.

Everyone was there already training their butts off, I saw Armi sparring against Derek using there light and moon bows against one and other, I saw Demetri slicing dummies up in a tornado like motion, I saw Augustus meditating making vines grow around him, I also saw Carlos just meditating making sparks fly off him, and then I saw Tyson. He must have had amazing healing capabilities because all his wounds were all healed up, he punching steel tablets that kept popping up, he would dent some of them and punch hole threw some. He saw me and smirks and continues practicing, me and Jason went over to the whole other side of the arena and got are swords out facing each other.

"Rules" I say simply, "How about no using Vis, no powers, just hand to hand and sword to sword combat, and who ever says uncle first loses" he stated with a cocky smile, "Sounds good to me" I say as we start circling each other.

**Third Persons Pov**

Percy and Jason start circling each other watching one and other trying to find the right opening to attack, Percy attacked first, he charged at Jason swinging at his head, but Jason blocked with his sword and did a low round house kick to Percy's angle. But Percy jumped avoiding the blow, and did a backflip over Jason shoulder, dropped riptide grabbing Jason's shoulder and anchoring it up putting him in a hole. "Say uncle" Percy said struggling to keep control, "Never" Jason retorted and with his other arm grabbed Percy leg and did a sideways rolled putting Percy under Jason, Jason had his sword in his hand still, but Percy was holding it with his Ice hands. Percy used his other arm too slowly, but surely started to lift Jason off him, Percy with one last huff threw Jason off him.

Jason landed on his back a couple feet from Percy, Percy was the first one to get up and when Jason tried to get up with his sword, Percy kicked it out of his hand and brung his forearm down smacking Jason in the face knocking him back a couple of feet. Jason did a summersault backward getting back on his feet, he rubbed his jaw and smiled, Jason charged at Percy and Percy did the same, Percy hopped up bringing his fist done, but the punch soared over Jason head because he ducked it coming up with a devastating uppercut, Percy flew into the stands crashing into them.

"Elemental powers" Percy said as he got up, "Sure" Jason replied back, Percy smile then clapped his hand together and a giant snow ball appeared. He kicked it at Jason but Jason took it head on electrifying his punch, punching right through the giant ball of ice, but Percy was behind the snowball and his whole arm was covered in ice in the shape of a mace, he cracked Jason in the jaw, making Jason fly back a few feet. "I hate when you do that" Jason said rubbing his jaws.

"I'm surprise you don't know when I'm about to do that" Percy said laughing, he stop rubbing his jaw then Jason start moving really fast in zigzags towards me, he was using the electricity in his legs to make him move fast, Percy hit the ground with both my hands as hard as I could shaking the ground causing a hard earthquake. In response to that he hopped in the air using his wind powers to fly towards me, Percy made a giant ball of ice and threw it at him, he dodged it but Percy was inside the ice and bust out behind Jason tackling him to the ground.

Percy picked up Jason and threw him against the wall, he ran over to him and stood him up, and then he attached his arms and legs, to the wall with ice and backed up to look what he had done. "Last chance Jason, give up now or take this beating" Percy said with a smirk, "In your dreams Jackson" Jason said with a bigger smirk. Percy smirk and went up to him, he had left his torso and face uncovered by ice, he started welling on him mercilessly, he kept punching in the stomach and the face driving him further and further into the wall.

Percy stopped for a second to ask, "Do you give up yet?" he asked with a smirk, Jason smiled broke free from the ice and head butted Percy. Percy stumbled back and Jason grabbed him and put him in a bear hug, then he lifted him off the ground and a giant lightning bolt cracked Percy and Jason. Jason threw Percy onto the ground hard making dust come up, "Give…up Jackson" Jason said to Percy; Percy got up slowly sparks still coming off him. He raised his right hand and it was coated in a thick but thin layer of ice that started to glow red and have steam raise off it, spikes grew on his knuckles made of ice.

"Not yet Grace" Percy said, Jason smirked and raised his right hand, and electricity started circulating through it, it started glowing a yellow light and then it turned white, and sparks started to fly off his hand. They stood there, hands raised, staring each other down seeing who would make the first opening for an attack, but what they didn't know was they had gathered a crowd around them, everyone in the arena was watching there little sparring match. Including Tyson, he watched them carefully, using his keen eyes to watch the fight and see who would lose, because being a son of Nike he could totally tell who would win the battle to an extent.

So far it was undetermined who would win, they were so evenly match blow for blow, both of their attacks very powerful, Tyson thought. Percy and Jason started circling each other moving faster and faster with every step, until eventually they were in a full sprint, then out of nowhere they both stopped, and ran at each other. Both of their hearts beating so fast they could be heard in the other room, everyone in the crowd eyes going wide waiting to see the end climax.

Percy and Jason both hopped into the air, almost in slow motion, both of their fists reeling back to deliver the powerful blow, their fist came closer and closer to each other. Until they finally touched the massive impact, causing one powerful shockwave, blowing most of the people in the crowd back, excluding Tyson, Carlos, and Armi. The power radiating from the attacks were freighting, a black light started to cover the two's fist, then it exploded one more time, blowing Percy and Jason back and creating a giant cloud.

Lighting and shards of ice going everywhere, Carlos hopped into the way of the lighting absorbing it, and Tyson started **HST** everywhere destroying the sharp ice shards. When the smoke cleared the area behind Percy was burned and stuff was smoking, and any piece of metal was pulsing with electric energy, dangerous to the touch. The area behind Jason was frozen solid, smoke rising off the ice, as if it was hot, the ice still slowing creeping up the wall, and right in the middle of the mess layed Percy and Jason barely able to move arguing with the other to say uncle. Tyson walked up to the two and smiled, "You two definitely take things to the extreme don't you" he said as he help both of them up, earning a crocked smiled from both the boys.

"What fun would be if we didn't" Percy said laughing a little, then clutching his rib cage in pain, Jason laughed to doing the same exact thing, "Come on let's get you two to the infirmary" Tyson said throwing both boys over his shoulders before they both passed out, still smiling.

**What do you think, we see a little of Percy's and Jason's playful side, do you think they can trust Tyson, let's see next time, **

**~Follow me on twitter JIUB_BTNJ **

**I do follow back**

**~Justin2112**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello making an authors note here I just wanted to apologizeRFID not updating for so long, I been really busy with getting a job and doing school and stuff like that, but I promise that I will update this story with in five days. So keep your eyes open because next chapter is coming and it will be my longest chapter ever. I've already reached 4,698 word count and I'm still going, so don't wrorry and I have gotten better at writing andqueen working really hard. **

**P.S. When ever this story isn't updated check out my other story's, they are really good and I could really use support on them and oh I'm going to be changing some of the stuff on earlier chapters so just be prepared.**

**P.S.S. the names of my other story's are "The war begins" and "Omega" the more reviews I get on my story's the more I update, so do me a favor and review on every singld one of them.**

**P.S.S.S. YOU SHOULD REALLY DO THIS ON ALL OF MY STORYS: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	21. Percy vs Jason vs Tyson OMG

Percy POV

It's been about 8 days since me and Jason sparred and I can't find a single soul anywhere, I just got back from Antarctica yesterday and when I woke up today no one was here, everyone had left to do their own training to improve themselves he guessed. I had another way of training, I learned that just activating our Vis takes some energy out of us and when its active it drains us the higher level we go.

So I figure out that if i stay in my first level of Vis at all times then I could lessen the energy cost to almost zero for activating it and for staying in it.

I was just walking to the training room, hoping I could train some more with my sword, and I found something even better.

Tyson and Jason were about to spar, I could tell by the way they were circling each other, I didn't want them to notice me so I HST to the top of the Arena and sat on the ledge wear I was out of sight. I waited and anticipation for one of them to make a move, and Jason was the one to charge first.

He started HST around Tyson causing him to make high speed clones as he got faster, Jason was fast, really fast. I had to really focus to keep sight of him and I still couldn't keep track of him completely, he must have been training to increase his speed.

Tyson eyes were darting from rapidly trying to keep track of him and judging from the sweat on his brow he was having as much trouble as I was. Finally thinking he was moving fast enough Jason charged at him from behind, Tyson jump up sideways barely dodging but as if Jason had been there the whole time had already crack Tyson in the face.

Tyson and my eyes widen in shock, what speed Jason is a monster, I didn't even see him move. Tyson landed on his feet but Jason was already waiting for him there and met him with a foot to the stomach, Tyson slid backwards.

"Come on Tyson, stop holding back" Jason taunted, Tyson nodded then disappeared, Jason saw him though and step back slightly and watch the spot in front of him be completely destroyed.

Tyson appeared his fist in the ground him in midair; his fist the only thing on the ground, Tyson swung his foot with speed and power. Jason manages to jump back out of the way of the kick, only to be blown back by the after wave of the kick.

Jason underestimated the power Tyson possessed, Jason smashed into the side of the arena. Jason stood up and cracked his neck, "Your stronger than I thought, your kick was so strong the force behind it still reached me even without making contact" Jason analyzed.

But I knew better Tyson was strong but not that strong, unless he's at full power, he used the wind as an extension of his hit.

Jason activated his 1st level oh bus and if I thought he was fast before, then he was supersonic now. He disappeared and reappeared right under Tyson's guard, he leaned forward and whisper in his ear.

I had to focus on my ears just to be able to hear and it was still faint, but I heard it and he said "Static Venalicium" and then Jason punched Tyson in the right side of the rib cage.

Tyson and Jason jumped back at the same time, Tyson didn't even look hurt, I guess Jason hadn't perfected the move. Tyson still had a worried look on his face though; Jason jumped back and threw a lightning bolt at Tyson. Tyson activated his first level of Vis and knocked it away with a swipe of his hand before jumping at Jason.

"Don't Blink" Jason said, but me or Tyson didn't hear it until Jason was behind him. Tyson was watching Jason the whole time he should've at least been able to see him travel, but he didn't even see that much.

Tyson was still in the motion of jumping at where Jason was so he couldn't even move when Jason appeared behind him. He eyes widen in shock before Jason whisper "luminatione bomb" and a giant explosion that shook the Arena happened.

A giant black cloud was surrounding the two, a waited a second before Tyson went sliding out the cloud backwards the upper right part of his shirt was gone and the skin around it was Red and showed up on his light Carmal color skin.

Tyson had a determined look on his face, before he held both hands together and aimed them at the cloud. As if on cue Jason flew out the top of the smoke into the air, and as soon as he was completely out I felt Tyson's Vis sky rocket as he went into his fourth level of Vis and appeared behind Jason, his hands still in front of him ready to fire.

"Victoria ventus dromonem" Tyson shouted, and then his hands grew a bright golden color before a golden wind surrounded Jason and then start twirling at incredible speed. Then there was an explosion that cause another cloud.

This time shot out by doing a backflip out and landing on the stands, Jason left arm had a steady stream of blood coming out of it and shirt look like it been through a shredder. Tyson rose out of the smoke slowly and smirk at Jason.

"You used the wind to deflect most of my lighting bomb, and then using your 4th level of Vis you were able to catch me off guard with your attack" Jason said proud of himself for analyzing it.

"And you used your power over wind and your 4th level of Vis, to achieve the minimum of damage from my victory wind cutter" Tyson added on looking at Jason's arm.

Jason smirked "See my speed and remember don't blink" Jason said winking before he activated his 5th level of Vis, disappearing a second after.

Tyson eyes widen as a static knee was drove deep into his gut, and before he flew anywhere he met a double handle axe punch in the back sending him to the ground. He never hit the ground as Jason was already there to catch him and toss him into the stands, creating a giant crater with rubble on top.

Jason shot a giant lightning bolt at the pile making it explode, the whole time I barely saw Jason, just how fast has he gotten, it's as he's teleporting with an instance notice.

He was only at his fifth level of Vis meaning he could go even faster, Jason was a monster now. I punch the ridge in frustration, dammit how the hell am I supposed to catch up to him.

I had the strength, he had the speed, I needed to see how I would do against him. So I HST down next to Jason, "About time you joined the party, I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to sit there and watch us spar. Isn't that right Tyson." Jason said not even looking at me.

Tyson appeared out of nowhere and sitting in one of the seats that hadn't been destroyed, he look the same as if the explosion never even happened except the now he was covered in dust.

"So you managed to actually move out the way of the lighting before it exploded" I said smirking at him, just what I expected of him.

"So you came to spar with us then" Jason asked turning to me, I smiled then we both charged throwing a punch at the same time, they found each other and we both bounced back. Jason and Tyson dropped down to their second of Vis and I was still in his 1st level of Vis to see how I would do and see if my method was actually working and making him stronger and then we all started fighting.

Third Person Pov

They all hopped back and Jason and Tyson charged Percy at the same time, he did a matrix duck under Tyson's kick, and then did a ducked under Jason punch. Percy punched Jason but he blocked it and kicked Tyson in the shoulder, but Tyson turned his shoulder avoiding the hit and cracked Jason in the lip.

Percy then kicked Tyson in the rib cage, and then turned around and grabbed Jason and flipping him, and then he was tackled by Tyson into the wall. Then Jason start doing his speed thing again, he started hammering on Tyson.

Percy did something he didn't think he could do and caught his foot, Percy eyes widen in surprise that he could actually catch Jason. He threw him with all his strength into the wall, Jason stopped himself before he crashed and looked at Percy.  
>"Look like I'm not the only one who got faster" Jason said before speeding towards me again, Percy was faster wasn't he. Percy smiled before colliding with him and we started exchanging blows, then Tyson appeared and did a 360 spin and kicked Percy in the face and punched Jason in the chin, blowing us both back. Percy HST behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold, Percy flipped him in the air, "Congelatio Lupus pack" Percy shouted and then a pack of wolves made from his frosty aura came out and start circling him in a protective circle, and there was about 21 of them.<p>

Was it fair that Percy was using a technique they didn't know how to use yet, probably but he needed to try them out an in actual battle, and they also needed the practice. He smirked at the idea of him actually doing this to help them, he knew he just wanted to show-off….Only a little though.

"Come here Tyson and meet my pack" Percy shouted before pointing at Tyson, about ten of them charge Tyson. Tyson hopped onto the ceiling using his Vis to keep him attach to it thinking that the wolves wouldn't get him there, but boy was he wrong.

The wolves started running up the wall towards him, then Tyson notice that the wolves were leaving a path of ice and snow behind them, also they were getting faster. Tyson decided there was no use in running and charged towards them, and ducked as the first one tried to go for his neck.

He stood up as one jumped for his neck but he kicked it, sending it flying into the wall, and there was one problem now his foot was encased in a block of ice now. Percy looked up and smiled at him, "Don't let them bite you, it'll freeze the inside of you" Percy said chuckling.

Great so Tyson couldn't touch them without being frozen in ice, and if he was bit it would be all over. Tyson then noticed the wolves circling him again, eyeing him trying to find an opening to attack. When one howled at him and an ice beam came out he knew that these wolves were going to be harder to beat then he thought.

Meanwhile Jason was staring at Percy and his pack of wolves, he knew he had to be careful, he fought wolves before and he knew had vicious they were. Percy looked at them and smirked, "Incurrere" he barked at them they charge with amazing speed, only one stayed by Percy still circling him and Jason could have sworn that it was laughing and started to HST all over the place the rest of the wolves not far behind them. They started charging at him at different angles and kept diving at his neck.

They couldn't hit Jason though, he was too fast and he planned to keep it this way, but he was impressed at Percy control over the wolves. Percy kept looking at the wolves like they were having some kind of conversation, Percy observe Jason before deciding if Jason was too fast for the wolves.  
>The effort it must have took for him to gain this kind of precision was crazy, Percy noticed that Jason speed was too much for the wolves and knew exactly how to speed them up, Percy looked at the wolf beside him and nodded. Percy rose up to his 2nd level of Vis and you could feel the power in the air, Jason noticed it and so did Tyson, the power was stronger than Tyson or Jason 2nd level and they knew it.<p>

That's when they realized Percy was fighting them at only his first level of Vis; somehow Percy had found a way to increase the power he had at each level. Percy's wolves suddenly got bigger and faster, Jason was almost had his face bit off if he wouldn't have cut back.

Jason turned around and a wolf jumped right at him, but it turned slightly and he noticed the tail had a certain sharpness, but he notice to late as the wolf's tail ripped across his chest putting a cut on his chest. It wasn't deep but it did hurt, Jason could only examined his chest for half a second as the wolves started attacking again.  
>But as soon as he turned around a wolf jumped on his chest pouncing him back, his chest was covered in a layer of ice, and he looked behind where the wolf was trying to knock him in to. A wolf behind him had fired an ice beam and Jason was flying right towards it, he used his wind power and pushed himself up and the ice beam nipped his arm. Jason landed on his back now that his whole torso and left arm was covered in ice.<p>

The wolves started circling Jason, and he knew if he got up he was get his neck torn off. Percy turned his attention back to Tyson to see, that he had actually managed to kill 3 of them. I mean at the cost that both his arms were completely frozen.

Tyson hopped off the roof straight to the ground like a cannon, he came down smashing his both fist into the ground, breaking the ice that incased his arms. He turned around and looked at the icy wolves chasing him. They were in mid-air so they couldn't dodge, "Flamma Victoriae" and he starting spitting fire at my wolves.  
>Percy cringed as he realized what he was doing; the secret to his technique is that if he moved while the wolves were active he would start to lose control of them because it took massive concentration to control them in a way that they were actually effective, actually all Vis users had a power to make something out of there power.<br>Percy remembers when he unlocked his.

Flashback/ Percy's Pov

Percy was training in Antarctica, you were probably wondering how he got there, well let's say that the HST works a lot better when it's power by 5th level Vis. He was fighting monster to train himself, lucky for him there was all kind of sea monster and snow giants to use as practice.

He had just used riptide to slash open a glacier with just his Vis, the glacier fell apart and splashed into the water with a boom. He hadn't even touched the Glacier he just slashed it from a good distance away. He had been an Antarctica two days now with his Vis continuously on; he would switch level every few hours, he had just came out of the 7th one for the fourth time and could feel his strategy working.

He lowered his power to his first level again, and sat down in the snow, he hadn't even notice how heavily he had been breathing. The exact training he's been doing was very tiring, especially since he hadn't a loud himself to rest.  
>He then looked at that Glacier he had destroyed; it wasn't destroyed all the way because there was a temple inside of it. I remember my father telling me he had several temples where he had put some secrets in, all of the big three did and that if their sons could find them they would be there's.<br>But none of them ever succeeded, I stood up and almost fell back down, man I really was more exhausted then I thought. I grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in my face, the water in the snow rejuvenated me, I thought I would fly over there but my Vis was a little unstable because of the training I've been doing about keeping it longer and lowering the energy cost.

I could hardly keep my first level on and I knew I couldn't even try to fly, so I did the next best thing and dive into the frozen ocean. I sped like a torpedo towards the glacier the water surrounding me, energized me and I felt like new again.

I finally came to the glacier and sprang out of the water, and landed right at the entrance at the temple. There was a sign above the door, it was in ancient Greek, it said the meaning of Vis. That was all I needed to hear and charged inside, whatever was inside could probably help me unlock my final 3 levels of Vis.  
>I kept running when my foot sunk in, and all the sudden thousands of arrow came from ahead, I had stepped on a booby trap, I took out riptide and slashed again and again. Using my increase senses to make sure I hit every arrow, one managed to slip through and nailed me in the shoulder sending me backwards.<p>

I rolled backwards with a thud, a yanked the arrow out of my shoulder in pain, it starting bleeding pretty bad. But it was already healing thanks to my Vis, I stood up and walked down the hallway, I finally came to a big room that was empty. I notice there was a carving all over the wall. I walk up to one and touched it, and all the sudden a few of activation words appeared into my head, I suddenly felt a new power surging threw me.

My head started to hurt with an intense pain, like something was trying to break free, "Congelatio Lupus" I shouted then I felt energy, a lot of it. I shut my eyes and I open them again, and I was starring a pack of wolves straight in the eyes. Percy didn't move a muscle hanging around wolves he knew exactly how they would act if Percy acted viciously.

He let his eyes slide over them and counted 21 of them, then they all circled him with amazing speed and one of them that was bigger than the rest came up and howled at him. To anyone else it would've sounded like a regular howl but to me it heard a voice as if someone were speaking to me clear as day.  
>"I am Nix alpha female of this pack, and you are our alpha male" she said.<p>

I trained with Nix and the rest of her pack for a week, and it was exhausting it took him 4 days to get used to summoning them without passing out, 2 days to figure out how to control them, and one more to figure out there warrior form.

Because of Nix he had figured out about the Vis spirit bond that came with unlocking Vis, he also learned that all Vis users had spirit bonds with some with something they just had to unlock it.

Nix said it depends on the person's personality, like she said I was as loyal as a wolf as well as vicious, but I also had a warrior spirit that would never give up.

The reason I had so many wolves with my power is because my natural mind set is stuck on teamwork and friends, so it was only natural that I got all of them.

She also told that the reason it was three warriors was because each one represented a different aspect of me. For every emotion they represented the stronger the emotion Percy felt the stronger the person who represented that emotion got.

Like Nix represented my cheery, friendly, inviting, merciful, humorous, carefree, and loving side that could switch to serious in a second, and she was a balanced version of Percy's speed and strength, the others 2 were named Gelu and Ave.

Gelu was big and bulky actually taller then Percy and quite, he represented Percy's mature, serious, angry, respectful side and he had my intense strength.

He was stronger than Percy in all out strength.  
>Ave was smaller than Gelu but bigger then Nix and he represented Percy's vicious, non-merciful, cruel, sadistic, sore losing, hatred side, and he represented my speed.<p>

Ave was faster than Percy and might actually be able to keep up with Jason to an extent. He was a little weary of Ave he had to admit, he didn't like his fighting style or the fact that he took pleasure in hurting people.

He had to actually call him back in because he was playing with a monster, he was cutting it little by little, making sure he would feel the pain, Percy killed the monster and yanked Ave up and told him to never act like that again.

He was worried of using him in this fight but Nix told him that if he didn't feel hatred he wouldn't act like that anymore, but the second the hatred returned so would the malicious feeling that he had whenever Ave was out.

End of Flashback

He could move when he was at his first level with them and not lose control, but any level after there he was stuck. He could probably pull it off when he had more time to train with them, but now about three of his wolves were just puddle.

Tyson jumped out the way of the other seven wolves and smirked at Percy, Percy snarled as his the wolves influence started power him and he went to level four and his just his pure power shook the arena.

The wolves retreated to their master, Percy thought it was time for warrior form and a giant blue cloud appeared. "Congelata bellator" Percy yelled and there was a bright blue light inside the cloud, an icy chill went up Jason and Tyson skin.

The cloud cleared and their mouths drop open, Percy was standing there but with other people. He was surrounded by 3 people and all of them had light blue skin the color of ice and one of them a girl.

She had her hair up in a bon, she had long white hair and sea green eyes like Percy, and she was about 5'6ft and had a skinny short sword strap at her back right above her butt, she had a black leather jacket on with a white blouse on under. She had tight black leather pants on that surprisingly looked pretty flexible.

The guy that stood to his right was taller than Percy about 7'0 and he was buff, the guy had a leather jacket on as well, he had a pair of black cargo pants on as well. He had a white V-neck on that hugged his chest, and a mask that covered his face with picture of a wolf on it and icy eyes.

The other guy on Percy's left had a on a very similar attire except his mask was black and he had dark blue eyes, he had two short swords attach to his waist and he was in like a relax position.

Jason and Tyson stood there in anticipation to see what his next move would be when the girl talked, "Hey Percy" she said in a very cheery voice. It took Tyson and Jason by surprise; they didn't expect they could talk.

"Hello Nix" Percy said acknowledging the girl before he turned to the two guys beside him, he nodded at the on his right and turned to the one on his left.

"Ave do you intend to fight today or will you just watch" Percy asked glaring at him. Everyone and the room knew he was smirking under his mask, "A course master Percy whatever you want" he said in a mocking tone.

Looked like Percy didn't have as much control over that one as he did with the other two, Jason smirked at how his warrior barely respected him.

Percy notice and smiled, "So are we attacking those two, I hope so they have massive reserves of Vis I would just love to fight, oh and how far can we go" Nix rambled on.

Percy smile and nodded, "Nix and Ave take go on and take them on, Gelu if you don't mind I can't move to well, so yeah I kinda need protection" Percy said with a goofy grin.

Gelu nodded and then scooted closer to him, "I want Jason" Nix said preparing to charge at him, but Ave disappears and reappears and punches Jason in the jaw sending him back. "Too late" he said before he charged at Jason again.

Jason POV

I didn't see the attack coming and he was sent flying into the wall, man that guy was fast and the question was how fast. I could probably out speed him; I got up only to have my chest almost tore out by his two swords.

I jumped back and took out my Gladius and charged him and engaged him, this guy swordsmanship wasn't half bad but mine was better. I turned by head side way and spun sideway and brought my swords down while his defense was down.

Right before my attack collided with him he HST out the way, I wasn't going to let him get away and HST after him and appeared right beside him. We started going so fast minutes turned to seconds, and seconds turned to micro-seconds and so on. The guys probably couldn't even see us, everything around us had turned into a colorful collidiscope, and I then realized we were in the speed zone.

Percy wasn't the only one training and when I was training my speed I discovered it the speed zone, it's when two people of equal speed are fighting then they enter this zone where their moment seem like they are going normal speed. But in reality they were moving so fast it was like they weren't even there anymore.

He didn't look surprise and dropped his swords before doing did a high roundhouse kick with his right foot, but I blocked it with my forearm and as soon as I did that he spun and did a punch with his left hand and I caught it.

While I still had his fist he jumped into the air and spun coming down with his right leg, I raised my other hand and caught his leg, and he knew I would and he brought his right left foot down but I jumped into the air and my right foot met his left foot.

I had all his limbs occupy for about 3 seconds before a realized that his right hand was still free, he smiled and looked down at his hand, he was pointing at me and his figure had a blue light growing on it. I tried to move but the way he had me, I realized we were locked up in the position we were in.

He had planned this he was smarted then I realized, what kind of power had Percy gained control of.

His right hand was pointed straight at my chest and he smirked before firing it at me, the pain was incredible and I was blown away and out of the speed zone. I caught a glimpse of Percy before I flew into the wall; I slipped onto the floor and held my chest.  
>He hadn't aimed for my heart but the middle of my chest; I opened it and realized I was burned not frozen.<p>

I slowly looked up and I saw the guy coming at me again, I rose to my 5th level of Vis and the wound started to slowly heal. I charged at him again there was no way I would underestimate him again, and there damn sure wasn't away I would let Percy surpass me or one of his powers.

Tyson's POV

Man Percy really gotten stronger hasn't he well looks like I'll have to step it up, I rose to my 5th level of Vis and then charged the girl Nix I think was her name, she notice me and before I could do anything she was already in front of me about to cut my head in half with her blade.

I ducked under it and kept charging towards Percy, I realized with the wolves that Percy needs concentration to maintain these guys and it cost him a lot of energy. Also he can't move, I kept charging at Percy, but the big guy hopped in the way.

I smirked and kept charging and was going for a roundhouse kick to his face, but that was a mistake as he caught it effortlessly. I was definitely surprise that he caught it, but even more that his body didn't even move.

The guy still had my leg and slammed me into the ground; a lot of dust went up before he tossed me into the side of the arena.

"Tyson you didn't think that I would actually leave myself defenseless did you" Percy smile, "A course not but I do think it's time to bail out my trick" I said standing up.

My power sky rocketed to his 6th level of Vis and he smirked, the ground started to shake violently, the air became thicker and cracks begins to form in the wall. My power had increase so much in the last week, he didn't have this much power in his 7th level not even close.

"Olympic victoria Gemini" I whispered and the ground exploded and standing there were my two good friends Victor and Optimus.

**Wow powerful stuff don't you think I told you I would update with longer chapters but remember I'm gonna need you guys to review. Next chapter we see what the others are up to and the end of the three way fight. Review Review Review Review Review. **  
><strong>~Justin2112<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all my followers out there's been waiting for me to update this story well I am sorry to inform you that i wont be updating this story any longer...because I'm restarting the whole story I think I drifted to far away from the plot, and made to many fighting scenes ou know what im saying. But look out for my renewed story ****_"Dawn of the Primordials"_**** it will have the same powers, some of the characters, and just have a whole new plots! I should have the first chapter uploaded friday with luck, if not, then monday!**


End file.
